Pas Loin mais Avec moi
by mykomi
Summary: Enfin la voila!la suite de "Ed pète un cable", ou comme Edward et Mustang vont se retrouver officiellement ensemble, ça ne sera pas de tout repos, les obstacles seront nombreux.chap13: l'enfant va devoir s'habituer à la vie en société.../arrêtée/
1. Chapter 1

**Pas ****« ****Loin**** »**** mais ****« ****Avec**** »**** moi****…**

**(Mikomi) **Et bien, voilà enfin le premier chapitre de la suite de Ed pète un câble.

**(Ed) **Mikomi ? Est-ce que…moi et le colonel…

**(Mikomi) **pas tout de suite mais oui.

**(Mustang) **O.o mais pourquoi moi ?

**(Mikomi)** euh…parce que ! Bonne lecture

**Trois mois plus tard**

_Chers lecteurs, bienvenue. Cette histoire que je vais vous compter, est la suite de « Ed pète un câble et commence trois mois plus tard. Comme vous l'avez demandez, bien que c'était déjà mon idée, cette histoire sera centré sur le rapprochement entre Edward Elric, un alchimiste d'Etat de dix-sept ans, surnommé le full métal, et Roy Mustang, lui aussi alchimiste d'état, mais au rang de colonel et surnommé l'alchimiste de flamme. Dans les lignes qui vont suivre, vous retrouverez le résumé de ces trois mois et surtout le commencement d'une belle histoire qui je l'espère, vous plaira. _

**POV ED**

Ca va faire quatre mois que j'ai pété mon câble à central. Après ça j'ai pris deux mois au calme. Un coin tranquille que m'a conseillé Roy. J'y suis resté seul. Al et Win sont venus me voir. Havoc, seul ou avec l'équipe, Amstrong, Riza parfois seule, mais surtout avec Roy ou Havoc, et puis Roy, seul. Oui, il venait seul. On s'installait sur des transats sur la terrasse. On ne parlait pas. On regardait le paysage parfois même le couché de soleil. Il n'y avait pas un mot et pourtant je me sentais bien, apaisé. Il est venu quatre fois je crois.

Après j'ai passé deux semaines dans les bureaux. J'ai mis à jour tous mes dossiers à l'aide de Riza. Mes rapports principalement et j'ai aussi préparer la paperasse pour mon dossier puisque j'aurais dix-huit ans cette année, même si j'ai encore plusieurs mois à attendre. Je suis allé à Risembool presque trois semaines et je suis retourné sur une piste avec Al.

Je fais encore des cauchemars, moins qu'avant mais j'en fais toujours. Je les raconte à Alphonse maintenant. Quand je me réveil en pleine nuit, je lui raconte et après on parle, de tout, de rien, d'eux. Il m'est arrivé, quand je venais de faire un cauchemar, de prendre ma couverture et de me coucher près de mon petit frère. Par contre, je ne pleure pas devant lui. Je ne pleure jamais devant Alphonse. Depuis ce jour à central, il n'y a que Jean, Riza et Roy qui m'ont vu pleurer.

Havoc, c'est quand il est venu me voir seul pour la première fois. Il voulait parler de ce qui c'était passé parce que lui, il était à l'hôpital ce jour là. Je m'étais effondré en lui demandant pardon. Il m'a sourit et m'a assuré que ce n'était pas de ma faute et il a lancé une blague. Ce cher Havoc. Il est devenu comme un frère pour moi.

Une autre fois c'est lui qui a craqué, normal avec tout ce qui se passe et sa situation. Nous étions seuls et j'étais là pour lui.

Riza m'a vu en larme, un jour ou il y avait toute l'équipe. Un élan de culpabilité m'est venu alors je me suis éclipsé dans la salle de bain et j'ai craqué. Elle est rentrée discrètement et m'a serré contre elle. Ce fameux instinct maternel.

Roy…Il m'a vu en larme à plusieurs reprises. Quand il venait et que tout était calme, je les laissais couler. Avec lui, je me laissais aller facilement. Il ne disait rien, mais sa seule présence me réconfortait.

Ca faisait trois semaines qu'on était sur cette piste qui n'a mené qu'à une nouvelle bataille contre un homonculus, Gloutonny supervisé par Envy. Enfin bref, on vient de rentrer à central avec Alphonse.

On fait notre rapport au colonel. Comme d'habitude, il nous réprimande. On a encore fait des dégâts et il utilise comme d'habitude son air arrogant. Ca y est, il finit enfin son speach. Al et moi on se dirige vers la porte.

_« _Full métal, j'ai encore une question. » _me dit le colonel_

Je me stop en soupirant. Al aussi s'arrête. Je jette un œil à Mustang et je comprends de quoi il veut parler. Je soupire de nouveau et assure à Alphonse qu'il peut aller à l'appart et que ce ne sera pas long.

Alphonse est parti. Je ferme la porte et je m'avance jusqu'au bureau.

« Il n'y a pas eu de casse ? _Il dit ça de sa voix douce._

Non, colonel, tout va bien.

Et cette piste ?

A l'eau. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Tu vas y arriver Ed.

J'espère Colonel.

Et…tes rêves… ?

J'en ai fait que deux depuis que je suis en mission.

C'est bien.

Roy se leva et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Cette chaleur.

Courage.

Oui monsieur.

Il a envi de dire quelque chose mais des coups sont frappés à la porte. C'est Hawkeye. Elle s'excuse mais je dis que ce n'est rien. Je pars et je jette un regard à Mustang. Un regard complice qu'il me rend.

Ca fait deux jours. On s'est reposé avec Alphonse. On veut profiter d'être à central pour faire quelques recherches. Nous croisons Roy. Il me lance un regard pour savoir si je vais bien et je réponds par un regard rassurant.

Pendant un moi, nous avons exploré des pistes à Central, des impasses. A chaque fois que je croise Mustang, il m'interroge d'un regard doux et je réponds d'un regard rassurant, c'est devenu une habitude, un rite.

Al est à Risembool, mais moi, je reste parce que je veux faire quelques recherches, encore. Je parcours les pages d'une livre à dans la bibliothèque…mes yeux se fatiguent, mais j'aimerais finir…

**FIN POV ED**

_Ed exténué, s'endors finalement sur les pages du livre qu'il consulte à la petite bibliothèque du QG. Le jeune blond n'en dément pas, semble vouloir à tout prix délivrer son frère de ce corps métallique. Le colonel Roy Mustang se trouve lui aussi au QG. Convoqué à une réunion ennuyeuse à souhait celui-ci sort assez tard de la salle de conférence. Il s'étire dans un bayement assez significatif. Il n'est pas adepte de ces réunions qui ne font que reprendre les rapports. Mais en tant que colonel, il est de son devoir d'y assister. Le brun avance nonchalamment dans les couloirs. Il est perdu dans ses pensées._

**POV ROY**

Je suis venu à cette fichue réunion, et comme je le prévoyais elle était ennuyeuse à mourir. Mais bon, c'est enfin fini ! Je vais rester au bureau ce soir. J'ai des paperasses à faire. Et puis J'ai pas envi de rentrer à l'appart ce soir. Même s'il n'y a personne, j'ai la sensation d'être moins seul au bureau. Je passe devant la bibliothèque et j'aperçois la bibliothécaire qui approche d'une table, normal l'heure de la fermeture est déjà passée. Je reconnais cette tête blonde. Edward…il s'est probablement endormi pendant ses recherches. Il n'arrête pas en ce moment. J'interpelle doucement la gérante. Pour une fois qu'il dort sans faire de cauchemar. Je m'excuse pour lui auprès de la dame et je le prends dans mes bras.

Je le porte jusqu'à mon bureau sans rencontrer personne. Ils sont déjà tous partis. Je le pose sur une espèce de petit canapé ou je m'allonge d'habitude quand je reste le soir. Je m'assoie dans mon fauteuil et je regarde le blond. Je m'assoupie lentement tout en restant en alerte. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi….ou plutôt je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais je sais ! Je sais que c'est pour être sûr qu'il va bien. Je me suis attaché à ce garçon…À cet homme. Surtout depuis le jour où il s'est laissé allé. Au début je pensais que c'était une sorte de pitié ou plutôt de compassion. Mais c'est plus que ça. Depuis quelques temps on se lance des regards…complices. En un coup d'œil, je lui demande si il va bien et il me répond de la même manière.

Je sursaute. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est Edward. Il gesticule et gémit. Il fait encore un cauchemar. Je me lève, m'avance et m'accroupi près de lui. Je le secoue doucement en murmurant son nom. Il ne se réveille pas. Je le secoue et l'appelle plus fort. Et là, il se réveille en sursaut. Il me regarde presque terrifié et soudain il se jette dans mes bras. Il sert ma chemise entre ses doigts puissants. Il ne dit rien, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Et puis, je sens ses larmes, à travers le tissu. Je pose une main sur sa tête, l'autre sur son dos, et je le sers contre moi. Il tremble encore de son mauvais rêve, je le sens, je sens sa terreur tout contre moi.

Et puis j'entends des coups à la porte. Vu l'heure, ce doit être la femme de ménage qui vient chercher les poubelles, car il est déjà cinq heures du matin. Je pousse Edward et me lève. Ca fait comme un vide dans mes bras. Je me place légèrement devant lui, pour qu'elle ne le voit pas dans cet état, je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas ça.

Ca y est, elle est partie. Je regard Ed. J'aimerais bien qu'on se retrouve au calme tout les deux comme au chalet…comme quand je suis seul sur…mais oui, bien sûr !!!

**FIN POV ROY**

**POV EDWARD**

J'entends vaguement mon nom et plus je l'entends plus fort, plus distinctement et je sens une secousse. Je me réveille en sursaut. Je viens de voire Roy….mort.

Et quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est là, devant moi, bien en vie. Je ne réfléchis même pas, je me jette dans ses bras. Je veux sentir qu'il est en vie, sentir son cœur battre. Après coup, je comprends que j'ai vu son visage, mort, après avoir entendu sa voix. J'ai encore vu Maes, Nina et Maman…

Le colonel Mustang me serre contre lui et moi, je pleure. Soudain, il me repousse et se lève. Non, s'il te plaît. J'ai froid maintenant, tu ne me sers plus contre toi, tu ne partages plus ta chaleur, alors j'ai froid.

J'entends la voix d'une femme, je crois que c'est la femme de ménage. Elle vide la poubelle puis tourne les talons. Quelques secondes passent dans le plus grand silence. Je sens son regard sur moi, alors je lève la tête. Il y a un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il me tend la main, je la prends pour me relever avant que Roy ne me tire hors du bureau.

On marche depuis plusieurs minutes. Je fixe le colonel intrigué au moment ou l'on tourne dans un petit couloir. Il ouvre une porte qui donne sur une sorte de…placard à balais de dix mètres carrés à peu près. Il pose le pied sur une étagère solide et se hisse jusqu'à environ deux mètre au dessus du sol. Il se penche, pose la main sur le plafond et pousse afin d'ouvrir une trappe. Il parvient à monter et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je monte par le même chemin, jusqu'à deux mètres avant qu'il ne me tende la main. Je la prends et il me tire jusqu'à son niveau. On est sur le toit, il y a une superbe vue d'ici. Roy me sourit, il a une très beau sourire. Il se dirige vers la droite, je le voie trifouiller quelque chose au sol, des couvertures, des transats et des bouteilles. Je comprends, et avance lentement vers ce campement improvisé.

- « Ca ne vaut pas le chalet, mais c'est clame… » Me dit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je m'avance et pose ma tête sur son torse tout en l'entourant de mes bras.

« Merci » J'ai murmuré mais je sais qu'il a entendu car il pose sa tête près de la mienne et me serre dans ses bras. Ca n'a duré que quelques secondes mais ça m'a fait du bien.

**FIN POV ED**

**POV ROY**

Je l'emmène à mon temple de central. Ce toit me permet d'être au calme. Il est intrigué, je le sens dans son regard. Je monte et lui dit de me suivre, l'aidant un peu pour passer sur le toit. Je souris, je sais que ça va lui plaire. Je retire la grande couverture et j'installe les transats.

- « Ca ne vaut pas le chalet, mais c'est calme… » J'ai dit ça d'un voix douce…C'est mon subordonné, je ne devrais pas. Alors que j'allais m'embourber dans mes questions je sors soudainement de mes pensées car il vient de se blottir contre moi en me remerciant. Je le sens, là, dans mes bras. Ses bras sont si puissants, malgré son âge, et puis je sens cette chaleur. C'est mon subordonné…l'étreinte s'achève, puis on s'installe sur les transats.

Peu à peu il s'endort. Je le regarde, il es calme, serein. Entre nous ça a toujours été…disons, enflammé…mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

**FIN POV ROY**

_Roy sombre lui aussi peu à peu dans le sommeil. Les deux hommes dorment à poings fermés et pour une fois, sans cauchemar. Un sentiments de confiance s'est instauré au début de leur rencontre et s'est intensifié, s'est fortifié au fil du temps et ce malgré leurs rares entrevues qui étaient le plus souvent plutôt bruyantes et enragées. Mais les voilà, atteint de la même souffrance d'avoir perdu des êtres chers, d'avoir commis des choses irréparables et avec ce sentiment de culpabilité qui ne semble s'évanouir que lorsqu'ils sont ensembles. L'un et l'autre se posent des tas de questions qui n'auront probablement pas de réponse tout de suite. Mais cette nuit…Ces quelques heures de repos et de calme…Le partage d'un endroit secret, où l'on enlève sa carapace…Ces quelques heures ensembles, même s'ils n'ont fait que dormir, sont le début d'une longue histoire faite de tours et de détours entre deux hommes qui ne cesseront de trouver des raisons de ne pas être ensemble alors qu'ils n'ont besoin que de ça…_

(Ed) tu as un endroit secret à central ?!

(Roy)Mikomi…

(Moi) bah quoi c'est mignon comme idée, non ?

(Roy) se masse les tempes

(Al) c'est quand la suite ?

(Moi) Houla…désolé vraiment mais je peux pas répondre. J'ai une fic de Saiyuki presque terminée et j'aimerais la boucler avant de me mettre à fond sur les autres dont celle-ci. Et puis je suis surchargée de boulot avec le bac blanc en approche…

(Ed)…c'est pas plus mal, comme si j'avais envi d'être avec un beau goss raleur…

(moi) T'as dit beau goss !

(ed) de quoi ?! Non !!!

(Moi) Siii !enfin bref, laissez moi des reviews, le bouton ne mord pas, cça ne prend que deux seconde et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. Et puis qui sait ça me motivera peut être pour taper tard le soir comme aujourd'hui.

(Alphonse) A très vite !!!

(Mikomi) j'espère que ça vous a plu


	2. Chapter 2

POV ROY

**Pas ****« ****Loin**** »**** mais ****« ****Avec**** »**** moi****…**

**(Mikomi) **Ohayo !

**(Ed)** t'as pas l'impression d'être grave en retard ?

**(Mikomi)** Gomenasai !! Je me suis concentré sur une autre de mes fic que j'ai finit il y a une semaine. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour taper celle-ci.

**(Roy)** Vraiment ?

**(Mikomi)** Oui, d'ailleurs, désolé pour cette longue attente. Je vais faire mon possible pour être moins longue maintenant.

**(Ed)** J'espère bien.

**(Mikomi)** Aurais-tu hâte d'être avec Roy ?

**(Ed)** Quoi ?! Non pas du tout !

**(Al)** Ed t'es tout rouge…

**(Ed)**….faux frère….

**Sur le toit**

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux de blé, un autre plus vieux aux cheveux de jais. Des regard différents mais une relation qui les lie. Jusqu'à quel point tiendra-t-elle le coup ? Que pensent-ils vraiment ?_

**POV ROY**

J'entends un petit bruit, j'ouvre les yeux et les referme aussi tôt. Il fait jour et en prenant compte de la position du soleil, je dirais qu'il est environ dix heures….DIX HEURES ! MERDE !!

_Colonel, vous êtes là ?!_ c'est Riza, elle est soulagée de m'avoir trouvé apparemment. Seuls Hugues, Havoc et elle ont eu connaissance de ce lieu. Je me lève et lui dit de baisser la voix en montrant Ed. elle s'excuse et dit qu'elle m'attend en bas. Elle a le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'accroupis et appelle doucement le Full Métal. Il ouvre lentement les yeux.

**Fin POV ROY**

**POV ED**

Quelqu'un m'appelle. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je vois Roy, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je m'étire longuement, j'ai bien dormi. Je regarde le ciel et je comprends qu'on est en retard. On range et on descend. Le lieutenant Hawkeye est devant la porte. Je jette un dernier regard à Roy et je prends un autre couloir.

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Ca va faire un mois que ça dure. On se dispute toujours quand il s'agit du boulot comme au tout début, mais il y a des regards et maintenant les soirées sur le toit, depuis ce jour il y en a eu six. Je n'y vais parfois que pour être avec lui, je le sais…Alphonse aussi le sais. Je ne lui ai pas dit mais je suis sûr qu'il le sait.

Al et moi, on est à la bibliothèque. J'ai un livre sous les yeux mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Je pense à Roy et à ceux que l'on a perdu.

_Ed ?_

_Hum ?_

_Je vais rentrer, je…Est-ce que je peux rester seul cette nuit ?_

Sacré Alphonse. Je souris et j'acquiesce. On range les livres et on s'en va. Je m'arrête à l'entrée.

_Merci Al_. Il ne dit rien et s'en va.

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas vraiment rester seul bien que je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de réfléchir aussi. Je sais qu'il a fait ça pour me donner une raison de monter.

C'est ce que je fais. Je monte sur le toit. Je dois avoir fait un peu de bruit car lorsque j'arrive enfin en haut, la trappe s'ouvre et Roy me tend la main. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là. Il m'attrape le bras et me tire d'un coup, si bien que je lui tombe dessus, une fois sur le toit.

_Désolé…_

Je relève les yeux et je tombe dans les siens. Dans ces onyx qui brillent de tristesse. Nos visages sont si proches. On se fixe, et puis on détourne le regard. Nous nous relevons et nous allons nous installer.

Je le sais maintenant. J'en suis certain. J'éprouve des sentiments pour cet homme. Depuis plus de cinq mois je le sais, mais ça me dégoûtait. C'est un homme, c'est mon supérieur et surtout c'est le colonel Roy Mustang. Ca ne pouvait être possible. Mais là je ne peux plus le nier.

On est installé. Je le vois mener une bouteille à sa bouche, une bière. Tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait les yeux rougis. Quand je pense que je l'aime. Pff…Lui est attaché à moi, mais certainement pas de cette manière…Je dois vraiment faire pitié.

Il ferme les yeux et serre la mâchoire. Il veut s'empêcher de pleurer. Je prends une grande inspiration.

_Vous pouvez…_

_Quoi donc ?!_ Il répond sèchement…normal…

_Pleurer._

… Là il ne dit rien, mais il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et son visage dans ses mains.

_Ca fait du bien_. Je parle en connaissance de cause. Il se lève et avance un peu vers le bord.

_Je ne peux pas._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne dois pas me montrer faible devant un subordonné._

_Je ne suis pas ton subordonné, Roy._ Il me regarde étonné

_Et tu es quoi ?_ je me lève et j'avance, je suis juste derrière lui et je prends mon courage à deux mains.

_Ton ami…_

Il reste silencieux. Il est tourné vers l'horizon, la tête relevée profitant de la brise. Je l'entends, même si c'est impossible, moi je l'entends. Cette larme qui coule sur sa joue. La première qu'il me laisse voir. Je l'entends cette perle de cristal qui reflète la lune. Je suis derrière lui mais un peu sur sa gauche. Je regarde son visage. Je l'aime et je ne peux plus faire semblant. C'est fou, mais tant pis je tente.

**Fin POV ED**

**POV ROY**

J'entends le craquement de l'étagère. J'essuie mes yeux et je vais ouvrir la trappe. C'est Ed, je lui attrape le bras et le monte. Peut être un peu trop fort. Il me tombe dessus. Pendant quelques secondes on se fixe puis, je tourne le regard vers le sol. Je réfléchissais aussi à cela. Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'Edward Elric. Je suis son supérieur et je suis plus vieux. Certes il semble bien se sentir quand on est tout les deux mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il calque un peu l'image d'un père sur moi. On va s'installer. Le ciel est bien dégagé ce soir. Je repars dans mes pensées. Hugues pourquoi es-tu parti ? J'ai besoin de toi là ! Je sens les larmes monter alors je ferme les yeux et serre la mâchoire.

_Vous pouvez…je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire ! Il faut dire que j'étais vraiment dans mes pensées._

_Quoi donc_ ? Je réponds plus sèchement que je ne le voudrais mais si je fais des phrases trop longues je ne suis pas sûr de tenir.

_Pleurer…_ C'était donc ça…

… Je ne réponds pas

_Ca fait du bien_. C'est vrai que ça lui est arrivé.

_Je ne peux pas_.

_Pourquoi ?_ Il veut savoir…C'est pourtant évident.

_Je ne dois pas me montrer faible devant un subordonné_.

_Je ne suis pas ton subordonné, Roy_. Tiens, il m'appelle par mon prénom…Comment ça pas mon subordonné ?

_Et tu es quoi ?_ Je l'entends s'avancer. Il est derrière moi

_Ton ami._

Je ne dis rien. Je regarde au loin, je laisse le vent caresser ma peau et je me laisse aller à pleurer. Soudain je sens une chaleur dans mes doigts. Ca fait du bien. Je regarde, c'est la main d'Edward. Je sens une petite bouffée de chaleur. Est-ce possible ? Ce n'est probablement que pour me réconforter. J'inspire et je retire ma main avant de mieux prendre la sienne, entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens. Quelques secondes après, il serre les doigts. Je me retourne vers lui. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approche et pose mon front contre le sien. Je suis si proche que je sens son odeur de miel et que je bois son souffle. J'ai envi de l'embrasser mais je pense que c'est trop tôt, alors je me contente de le serrer contre moi. Et je me mets à pleurer parce que je suis avec lui, parce qu'ils ne sont plus avec moi.

_Il me manque tant…Hugues…_dis-je en sanglotant

_Je sais. Moi aussi._

On est resté comme ça quelques minutes avant de retourner s'asseoir. On se tient la main. Quelques instants après je frissonne malgré ma couverture. Je regarde Edward qui semble aussi avoir froid. Je regarde autour de moi puis je me lève en lui murmurant de venir. Un peu intrigué, il me suit sans lâcher ma main. J'avance vers un muret qui protège les ventilations, tout en tenant Edward, et je m'assoie, posant mon dos contre le mur. Je lâche Ed et je passe une grande couverture sur mes épaules. Je reprend sa main et le tire vers moi. Il se retrouve accroupi. Je le retourne et il se pose contre moi. J'attrape le bord de la couverture et j'entoure Ed avec, le serrant contre moi, la tête posée sur son épaule.

**Fin POV ROY**

**POV ED**

Il retire sa main. Je m'en doutais mais ça me fait quand même mal. Soudain je sens une chaleur, c'est sa….sa main. Il m'a pris la main et…Il a entrelacé ses doigts aux miens. Je crois rêver, je sens sa main dans la mienne. Il se tourne vers moi. Il pose don front contre le mien et je perçois son odeur de fraise enivrante. Embrasse moi Roy… Mais…il ne m'embrasse pas. Il me serre contre lui, il se met à pleurer et s'accroche à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je me rends compte que moi aussi je pleure.

_Il me manque tant… Hugues…_Enfin tu te confies à moi.

_Je sais moi aussi _

Après quelques minutes, on est retourné s'asseoir. Mais on se tient toujours la main et bientôt je sens un frisson, j'ai froid, il y a un petit vent, c'est peut être pour ça. Mais la couverture ne change rien. Soudainement, Roy se lève et me demande de le suivre. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais je m'exécute. Il s'assoit contre un muret et met une grande couverture sur ses épaules, puis il reprend ma main et me tire vers lui. Je me retrouve dos contre son torse et il me serre contre lui, m'entourant de ses bras et de la couverture. Je sens son souffle contre mon cou. C'est vraiment plaisant. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, je suis si bien ici.

Je me réveil avec le soleil. Je bouge légèrement et je sens l'emprise de Roy se resserrer. Je souris, c'est très agréable d'être serré contre lui de cette manière. Après une demi-heure, pendant laquelle j'ai profité de sa chaleur. Je commence à caresser son bras du bout des doigts. Je le sens qui frissonne, puis je tourne la tête et caresse son cou du bout du nez et il se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

_Bonjour._ Lui dis-je avec douceur

_Bonjour._ Répond-t-il en souriant_. Bien dormi ?_

_Très bien, et toi ?_

On a discuté un peu puis on est descendue et on a repris normalement notre journée. Cela dit je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

**Fin POV ED**

_Une nouvelle relation, plus intime, mais tout aussi compliquée s'entame. Ils ne feront pas le premier pas, ils n'attendent même pas celui de l'autre. Juste ces soirées, ensembles, ils s'en contentent._

**(mikomi)** Houlà, j'ai fait moins long que le premier chapitre….

**(Roy)** Longue et inefficace…

**(mikomi)** Gomen, mais par rapport au reste je ne pouvais pas arrêter après…

**(Ed)**…moi amoureux de Roy….Oo

**(Roy)**…Mikomi, t'as vraiment beaucoup d'imagination pour nous voir ensemble…

**(mikomi)** C'est pas si dur…bref, sachez chers lecteurs que le manuscrit de cette histoire est presque terminé

**(Ed)**…Ouai…trop bien…

(**Mikomi)** Cache ta joie surtout….enfin, surtout laissez de reviews, vous savez, c'est le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche, il ne mort pas, promis


	3. Chapter 3

Ca va faire facilement faire trois semaines que je me retrouve à dormire dans ses bras sur le toit, une ou deux fois par semai

**Pas ****« ****Loin**** »**** mais ****« ****Avec**** »**** moi****…**

**(Mikomi) **Coucou !

**(Ed)** T'es pas si rapide

**(Mikomi)** Urusei ! Désolé ! J'ai…hum été très pris par mes révision de Bac Blanc, d'ailleurs, j'espère que je vais pouvoir faire au moins un chapitre dans les prochaine semaine, parce que avec le Bac qui approche, c'est pas évident

**(Roy)** Arrête de te plaindre et écrit !

**(Mikomi)** Oui, oui, bon, je vous rappelle juste que les personnages ne sont pas à moi…snif

**(Ed)** encore heureux…

**( Mikomi)**…

**(Al)** Bonne lecture !

**Un bien triste anniversaire**

**POV auteur**

_Quelques semaines sont passés depuis la dernière fois que nous avons parler de nos deux héros, Leur petite escapade est devenue une habitude qu'apprécie beaucoup Edward. Mais certaines choses et certaines paroles blessent plus lorsqu'une relation évolue…_

**Fin POV auteur**

**POV ED**

Ca va faire facilement faire trois semaines que je me retrouve à dormir dans ses bras sur le toit, une ou deux fois par semaine. Ca fait cinq jours qu'on n'a pas dormit ensemble, en même temps j'étais sur une piste, mais comme d'habitude ça s'est finit en bataille. Alphonse m'a dit de faire mon rapport seul. Il veut préparer nos valises, on rentre à Rizembool demain et en plus je crois bien qu'il a encore recueilli un chaton.

Enfin bref, je me rends au bureau de roy. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. A peine suis-je entré dans son bureau qu'il se met à me hurler dessus comme quoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout casser et blabla et blabla… je sais qu'il fait style parce que c'est son rôle mais il est quand même effrayant. Je ferme la porte pour qu'il arrête mais au lieu de ça, il s'énerve encore plus.

_**Pourquoi tu fermes la porte ?! Tu comptes camper ici peut être ?!**_

_**Qu'est-ce que…**_

_**J'ai fini…**_

_**Tu veux pas qu'on se….**_

_**J'ai fini…**_

_**Mais…**_

_**Sors de ce bureau ! j'en ai fini avec toi !**_

_**Finit avec moi ?!**_ Je le regarde en tremblant un peu et son regard noir me fait comprendre que ses paroles ne concernent pas que cette conversation.

Je recule lentement et sors du bureau en claquant la porte. Je sers la mâchoire et les poings. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?! Je me mets à courir et je me heurte à Hawkeye qui est à côté de Havoc sûrement venu rendre visite. Je m'excuse et j'essaye de m'esquiver mais elle me retient.

_**Edward ?**_Ca ça veut dire qu'elle sait que je ne vais pas bien et qu'elle me lâchera pas tant qu'elle aura pas une réponse.

_**Je…Je le déteste !**_

Elle a compris de qui je parle et ce que je dis la surprend tellement qu'elle me lâche et j'en profite pour filer.

Je suis arrivé à notre chambre. J'entre et je remarque presque tout de suite qu'Alphonse est asses sur le lit, face à la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées.

_**Al ?**_

_**Ca fait deux ans aujourd'hui**_…dit-il tristement

_**De quoi tu parles ?**_

_**Hugues…Ca fait deux ans qu'il est mort.**_

…

Ca fait mal. J'avais presque oublié. Hugues…C'est peut être pour ça qu'il était de si mauvaise humeur Je préviens Al que je rentrerais tard et je retourne au QG mais il est déjà parti…La nuit est tombée maintenant. Ca fait un quart d'heure que je marche en pensant à tous ça. J'entre finalement dans un bar, envi d'une bonne bière. Si le barman me demande mon âge, je sortirais ma montre… je m'assoie au comptoir. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, j'aurais du le savoir, qui sait ce que Roy fait maintenant. Je sens soudainement une main sur ma cuisse.

_**T'es bien mignon toi**_ …me susurre le propriétaire de la main. _**Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille…faire plus connaissance ?**_ me demande-t-il

_**Si tu n'enlève pas vite ta main de là, je t'écrase la main et t'empêche à jamais de faire le cador !**_

_**Pour qui te prends-tu morveux ?!**_

Je lui attrape la main et la serre un peu fort dans ma main en métal. Il fait une sale grimace et sous mon regard meurtrier abandonne. Il se retourne vers le comptoir en marmonnant.

_**Ah…parfois, faut pas trop pousser**_. Dit le barman

_**Pff, j'ai jamais de bol. Jake lui, il a réussit à se choper le beau brun ténébreux…**_

_**Pardon ? Vous avez dit quoi ?!**_

_**Ah, je t'intéresse maintenant ?**_

…

_**Et bien petit blond, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire**_**.** Dit l'homme en posant sa main près de ses attributs

Je regarde ses « bijoux » et j'esquisse un sourire. Lui aussi, content d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Je me lève et me rapproche doucement. Je mets mon visage près du sien, ma bouche près de son oreille et j'approche ma main de son entrejambe. Soudain, il fait une grosse grimace, un rictus de douleur, normal, je suis en train de lui écraser « les bijoux » entre mes doigts d'acier.

_**Où est le brun ténébreux ?**_

_**Hurg…La sortie…de…la…réserve…argh …**_

_**Brave homme…**_

Je le lâche et cour vers la réserve tandis qu'il se retrouve à genoux à cause de la douleur. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et je le vois. Roy est adossé à un mur. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et ses yeux sont cernés, à moitié fermés. Sa chemise est ouverte et un homme dont le pantalon est baissé s'active à déboutonner son pantalon tout e, embrassant son torse. Roy lève sa bouteille de bière pour boire une gorgée.

_**Roy !**_ Criai-je sous le choc.

_**Hey morveux attend ton tour !**_ me dit l'homme.

_**Mon tour ? Espèce de Connard !**_

Je lui balance une droite en pleine tête et il se retrouve à terre.

_**Essaye donc de le toucher à nouveau enfoiré !**_

_**Ca va, ça va…je te laisse la place !**_

_**La place ?...Barre toi !!**_

L'homme se leva et après s'être habillé retourna dans le bar. Moi je m'approche de Roy et l'attrape par le col.

_**Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas repoussé cet imbécile ?!**_

_**Parce que….**_il boit une gorgée_**…je voulais qu'il me baise…**_

_**Que…**_j'écarquille les yeux

_**Enfin lui ou un autre….tiens, tu voudrais pas toi ?**_

Je lui flanque un coup de poing.

_**Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es complètement bourré…pff**_… je me masse les temps, je sais qu'Havoc n'habite pas très loin…pas le choix… _**Allez…viens…**_

Je passe son bras sur mon épaule et l'aide à avancer.

On est arrivé devant chez Jean. Je l'adosse et j'appuie sur la sonnette. Puis je regarde Roy. Son regard est fixe, il est perdu dans ses pensées et je me perds dans les miennes.

_**Désolé.**_

_**Hun ? **_c'est Mustang, il est sortit de ses pensées. Ces yeux sont brillants à cause de l'alcool.

_**Désolé, pour tout à l'heure…au bar…**_

_**Hn…**_

_**C'est….ça fait si mal… **_Il a planté ses yeux dans le sol et je pose une main sur son épaule.

_**Je sais**_. Dis-je.

On se fixe plusieurs seconde avant qu'il ne pose une main sur celle que j'ai posé sur son épaule. Il s'avance vers moi tout en me tirant vers lui, et on ne se quitte pas des yeux. Il se penche et je m'étire. Est-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'il…est-ce qu'on va…. ?

_**Je t'aime Edward…**_

Il ferme les yeux, moi aussi…et je sens son souffle fortement alcoolisé…

_**Oui, désolé, j'ai été long mais vous…**_

Je me tourne vivement et Roy, lui, baisse la tête.

J_**'aurais peut-être dû être encore un peu plus long**_…dit Havoc le sourire aux lèvres.

Je rougit comme une pivoine et secoue la tête par la négative tandis que Roy finit sa bouteille cul sec.

_**Il n'a pas l'air en forme. **_Dit le blond et je fais une grimace pour acquiescer.

_**Garde tes commentaires Jean.**_ Dit Roy en entrant sans autre formule de politesse ou sorte de permission.

Havoc et moi le suivons quelques secondes du regard avant que le blond m'invite à entrer. Je ferme la porte et suis Havoc jusqu'à son salon. J'aperçois Roy penché sur le frigo, il attrape une bouteille de liquide incolore puis il vient s'asseoir, titubant sur le canapé à côté de moi alors qu'Havoc s'installe en face de nous.

_**C'est vrai que ça fait deux ans.**_ Dit le blond provoquant une grimace de la part de Roy qui boit une gorgée du liquide.

_**Vas-y molo sur la Vodka Mustang.**_

_**Ouai, ouai…**_

_**Ed, que s'est il passé ?**_

_**Je…Je l'ai retrouvé derrière un bar…**_

_**Ed ?**_

_**Rien, il était comme tu le vois là**_… mes paroles arrachèrent un sourire à nouveau avant que celui-ci ne ramène sa bouteille à la bouche.

_**Ed ?**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Que faisait-il ?**_

_**Heu…**_

_**Il a provoqué une bagarre ?**_

_**Hein ? Non, non…**_

_**Alors**_

_**Alors, quoi ? Vu son état, il se veut du mal.**_

_**Perspicace Havoc !**_ s'exclama Roy en buvant encore

_**Il a essayé de se suicider ?**_

_**NON !**_ s'exclama Edward

_**Alors quoi ?**_

_**Il**_…Je baisse les yeux et jette des regards gênés vers le brun

_**Pour se faire du mal, il peut se faire frapper, tenter un suicide ou…oh…Roy, non….**_

_**Ca va…Havoc…hip…Ed est arrivé à pile poil !**_

_**pff…**_

_**Désolé que tu le vois comme ça Ed.**_ me dit Jean

_**Mmh…**_

_**Hummm…rrrrzzzz…**_ Roy s'était endormit d'un coup. Il bascula et se retrouva tête sur mes genoux me faisant rougir.

_**Il n'est pas croyable**_. Dit Havoc

_**Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait si mal. **_

_**Il y a des jour où tout revient….il s'en veut tellement qu'il fait…enfin tu vois…**_

_**Hum…**_

**GRAND SILENCE**

_**Tu rentres à Rizenbul demain ?**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Heu…Ed depuis quand vous êtes ensembles ?**_

_**Hein ?**_

_**Toi et Roy ?**_

_**Quoi ? Mais on n'est pas ensemble ! T'es dingue !**_

_**Bon alors, depuis quand t'en pinces pour lui ?**_

_**Mais enfin je ne…**_

_**Tu caresses ses cheveux Ed…**_

_**Quoi ? **_Et en effet, je m'étais mis à jouer avec ses mèches instinctivement.

_**Alors ?**_

_**Je…**_

_**Oui ??**_

_**Et bien je crois que ça date de trois semaines ou peut être plus… je crois que ça a commencé après que j'ai…craqué…**_

_**Haa…**_

…_**Mais de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance.**_

_**Pourquoi ça ?**_

_**C'est un garçon.**_

_**Et… ?**_

_**C'est mon supérieur.**_

_**Et ?**_

_**Mais enfin c'est Roy, le tombeur de ces dames !**_

_**Tu ne crois pas que s'il est encore célibataire c'est peut être pour ça ?**_

_**Heu…**_

_**Tu ne m'as même pas dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas.**_

_**Hein ?**_

_**En raison première, en général on répond « il ne m'aime pas ! ».**_

_**Euh…**_

_**Vous alliez faire quoi quand j'ai ouvert la porte ?**_

_**Rien.**_

_**Ed ?**_

_**RIEN.**_

_**Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?**_

_**Il…**_

_**Tu peux me le dire tu sais…**_

_**Il…dites donc vous pouvez parlez vous !**_

_**Comment ça ?**_

_**Et Risa ?**_

_**Risa, voyons Ed…**_

_**Vous n'avez pas dit que vous ne l'aimez pas.**_

_**Ed, c'est Risa.**_

_**Et ?**_

_**Elle aime Roy.**_

_**Il est juste comme un frère.**_

_**Elle ne m'aime pas.**_

_**Elle vous dévore du regard.**_

_**Je ne la mérite pas !**_

_**Pourquoi donc ?**_

_**Je suis en fauteuil roulant Ed !**_

…_**Havoc…Jean, tu penses vraiment que Risa est du genre à y prêter attention ?**_

_**Je…**_

_**Trop…bruit…**_marmonna Roy coupant court à la discussion.

Je me lève et l'installe délicatement sur le canapé. Havoc me donne une couverture pour que je couvre Mustang.

_**A quelle heure part ton train ?**_

_**Neuf heures et demie.**_

_**Repose toi ici. Tiens.**_ Me dit-il en me donnant une couverture et en m'indiquant un gros fauteuil confortable.

Il va se coucher. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je rapproche le fauteuil et m'installe de manière à avoir ma tête près de celle de Roy, presque face à son visage, et, après une longue réflexion sur ma discussion avec Havoc, je me laisse finalement gagner par le sommeil.

**Fin POV ED**

**POV Auteur**

_Comment Roy va-t-il réagir à son réveil ? Lui qui a avoué sur le pas d'une porte son amour au jeune blond. Havoc est mis dans la confidence d'Edward et il essaye de se convaincre mutuellement de se lancer. Y parviendront-ils ?_

**Fin POV auteur**

**(mikomi)** Voilà Voilà !

**(Roy)** Oo elle veut me faire avoir une attaque…

**(Mikomi)** Moi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**(Ed)** Euh tu l'as rendu soul et l'as fait allé dans un bar pour…

**(Roy)**Oo

**(Mikomi)** Mais voyons, je l'aurais pas laissé faire !! Pffff…

**(Al)** Les pauvres…

**(Mikomi)**…ahlala, vous êtes mes héros, je vais pas vous tuer…

**(Ed)** et nous torturer

**(mikomi)** là je promets rien…

**(Ed/Roy)** Oo

**(Mikomi)** enfin…Laissez des petites reviews ! S'il vous plaittttttttttttttttttttt !!


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai mal au crâne, j'ai abusé sur l'alcool hier

**Pas ****« ****Loin**** »**** mais ****« ****Avec**** »**** moi****…**

_Réponse aux reviews ____je me souviens pas si j'ai répondu alors voilà)_

_Sabine02 :__ Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que tu suives ma fic, que tu laisse des reviews à chaque fois (ça j'adore) et surtout qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

_May : Et__ oui, Roy était complètement bourré…tu vas voir dans se chapitre s'il s'en souviens ou pas . Merci pour la review_

_Makashi60 :__ Tu trouves qu'il y a du suspense ? Je suis contente alors. C'est un truc que j'aime bien faire mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas y arriver très bien dans cette fic…Et comme tu le vois, la suite est arrivée vite, mais je ne promets rien pour la suite de la suite, je ferais de mon mieux._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous._

**(Mikomi) **Voilà ! Euh, je le dis tout de suite, les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**(Edward)** Et bah deux chapitres en deux jours !

**(Mikomi)** Voui, j'ai voulu m'avancer, un peu, mais maintenant…

**(Roy)** Maintenant quoi ?

**(Mikomi**) Je sais pas si je pourrais taper un chapitre de si tôt…

**(Ed)** Quoi ?!

**(Al)** Ma, ma, Ed…

**(Mikomi)…**Sorry, bon profitez bien de ce chapitre

**Chez Havoc**

**POV Auteur**

_Et bien, une journée aux allures de disputes, une soirée bien mouvementé et surtout très arrosée…Comment nos deux héros vont-ils réagir à présent ? Ils ont passé plusieurs mois à fortifier leur lien…sera-t-il enfin scellé…ou sera-t-il brisé ?_

**Fin POV Auteur**

**POV ROY**

J'ai mal au crâne, j'ai abusé sur l'alcool hier ! Ouf…J'ouvre les yeux et mes pupilles se dilatent pour pouvoir mieux distinguer les choses dans cette obscurité. Je distingue d'ailleurs une forme humaine face à moi. Je pourrais la reconnaître entre toute, cette silhouette…Edward Elric.

Je ne le distingue pas trop mal, il fait sombre, mais il semblerait que la nuit commence déjà à se lever. Il est si mignon quand il dort…mignon ? Carrément canon devrais-je dire ! Je me mets à caresser ses cheveux et je le fixe quelques minutes avant d'entendre du bruit. Je réalise enfin que je ne suis pas chez moi…Ah, je suis chez Havoc apparemment. Je me redresse doucement en entendement le léger crissement du caoutchouc de ses roues sur le carrelage.

_**Oh, tu es réveillé ?**_ me demande-t-il plus par politesse qu'autre chose (bah oui c'est une question stupide…)

_**Hum…désolé…**_

_**C'est rien…Pas trop mal au crâne ?**_

_**Si…**_

_**Hehe, tu te souviens d'hier ?**_

_**Seulement quelques bribes.**_

_**D'après ce que j'ai compris, t'as faillit faire une sacrée connerie au bar ce coup-ci.**_

_**Hn…**_

_**Le pauvre, il était dans tous ses états. **_Dit il en parlant de Ed.

_**Quelle heure est-il ?**_

_**Sept heures et demie.**_

_**Ok…**_

_**Roy, que ressens-tu pour lui ?**_

_**Jean…**_

_**Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimes…**_

_**Hun…**_ Gémit Ed en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

_**Alors dormeur ?! **_Dis-je un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

_**Alors buveur ?! **_répond Ed du tac au tac

_**Tu ne l'as pas volée ! **_s'exclame Havoc amusé

_**Tu as bien dormi ? **_me demande finalement le jeune blond

_**Oui. Et toi ?**_

_**Ca va.**_

_**Ed…je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais si j'ai bien compris tu m'as empêché de faire une bêtise et m'as ramené ici. Alors…Merci.**_

_**C'est normal… **_Ed se redresse et se fait sa tresse habituelle en quelques mouvements fluides.

_**Ed je ne sais pas si je t'ai fait quelque chose mais si c'est le cas, pardon pour mon comportement.**_ _**Et si je t'ai dit quelque chose alors oublie le…J'ai tendance à dire vraiment n'importe quoi quand je suis soûl, et souvent ce sont des choses très éloignées de ce que je pense réellement.**_

_**Ah…Oui…d'accord…pas de problème…**_je sens la déception dans sa voix, bien caché mais elle est là.

_**Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**_

_**Non rien. Vous dormiez debout colonel.**_

« Colonel »… Lorsque je lui ai parlé j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il avait de la peine. Mais ce « colonel »…Même Havoc a tiqué à ce mot. Il s'est même tourné vers nous.

_**Euh…**_

_**Lieutenant Havoc, merci de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit.**_ Dit le jeune blond en pliant soigneusement sa couverture.

_**Tu pars déjà ?**_ demande Jean

_**Oui…Je…Je retourne à l'hôtel pour finir de boucler ma valise.**_

_**Tu ne veux pas de café ?**_

_**Non merci, je ne bois pas de café.**_

_**Un chocolat chaud ?**_

_**Non. Merci beaucoup, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.**_

Le blondinet enfile ses gants et s'éclipse telle une ombre.

_**Merci Havoc.**_ Dit-il en fermant la porte.

_**Pff…**_

_**Roy…**_

_**Hn…**_

_**Tu n'as pas tout oublié…**_

Je me lève et plie la couverture en silence.

_**Tu as des souvenirs du bar ?**_

Je me souviens, oui. Un homme qui s'active à me dévêtir et une autre image d'Edward qui envoie l'homme en question dire bonjour au sol. Mais je ne dis rien, je reste enfermé dans mon silence.

_**Oui, tu en as. Tu les revois en ce moment même.**_

_**Pff…**_ (1)

_**Tu en as de lorsque vous étiez devant ma porte ?**_

Oui c'est bien le seul moment où j'étais parfaitement lucide.

_**Oui, bien sûr que tu t'en souviens.**_ Me dit jean

_**Hhh**_… (1) Je reste dans mon silence

_**Roy**_… je ne veux pas entendre le reste

_**Je t'empreinte ta douche**_. Dis-je en fuyant

_**Roy !**_

Un quart d'heure, vingt minutes plus tard, je ressors plus frai. Havoc est au salon.

_**Pourquoi lui as-tu mentit ce matin ?**_

_**Je ne lui ai pas mentit.**_

_**Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais hier. Et ce matin tu prétends que tu l'as oublié et en plus tu affirmes que c'est faux.**_

_**Je ne lui ai pas mentit ! Je ne l'aime pas !**_

_**Roy, à quoi tu joues ?**_

_**Je ne joue pas !**_

_**Tu te mens à toi-même !**_

_**Arrête !**_

_**Tu l'aimes Roy !**_

_**Havoc arrêtes !**_

_**Tu comptes encore laisser partir quelqu'un qui t'es cher ?!**_

_**Grr…**_

_**Roy…**_

_**Il arrive malheur à tout ceux que j'aime !**_

_**Quoi ?!**_

_**Hugues, toi, Maître Hawkeye…**_

_**Non mais tu t'écoutes ?! Si on part de ce principe, c'est toi qui devrais craindre le malheur**_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**_

_**Moi, Hugues, Marcia, sa mère, son frère, Nina…**_

_**Je…**_

_**Roy il n'a pas besoin de ton regard de loin à vérifier qu'il va bien !**_

_**Jean…**_

_**Il a besoin de toi près de lui !**_

_**C'est un subordonné…**_

_**Et un homme, plus jeune et c'est Ed, je sais ! Mais justement Roy, c'est Ed !**_

_**Je…**_

_**Réfléchis-y Roy.**_ Me dit-il enfin en allant à son tour à la salle de bain.

Je fais une grimace. Je sais bien qu'il a raison mais…je m'en veux tellement…et cette migraine ne m'aide pas à réfléchir !! Je suis encore à me masser les tempes quand Havoc sort de la douche.

_**Toujours là ? J'ai pourtant bien pris mon temps.**_

_**Hn…**_

_**Roy qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

_**Pff…J'en sais rien…**_soupirais-je

_**Euh…Non, je voulais parler du petit déjeuné**_.

Je le regarde étonné puis je souris. Sacré Havoc.

_**Tu me proposes quoi ?**_

_**Tartines au beurre et café.**_

_**Et bien…On va faire avec ça.**_

Nous esquissons un sourire tout les deux et nous préparons le petit déjeuner. Après dix minutes, nous sommes assis et mangeons silencieusement.

_**Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste Roy ?**_ me demande Jean

_**Pff…Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'en sais rien.**_

_**Si tu sais…**_

_**Vraiment ?**_

_**Je sais ce que tu veux.**_

_**Comment pourrais-tu le savoir Jean ? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même.**_

_**Hum…Tu le veux lui.**_

_**Hein ?**_

_**Roy, tu veux Edward, tu as besoin de lui comme il a besoin de toi.**_

_**N'importe quoi.**_

_**Tu comptes vraiment le laisser partir sans rien dire ? Tu comptes le perdre lui aussi ?**_

_**Il sera en vie.**_

_**En vie ? Oui, possible, mais sans vitalité.**_

_**Pff…**_

Un silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles je cogite sur les sages paroles d'Havoc. Le perdrais-je vraiment si j'agis ainsi ? Et puis, sera-t-il vraiment en vie ? Tout ces homonculus qui en ont après lui…je …je peux peut être le protéger…je ne veux pas le perdre…pas lui…C'est maintenant que je m'en rend compte. Il faut que je le rejoigne. Je regarde Havoc et il comprend que je me suis enfin rendu compte de mon erreur.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêches toi ! **_Me dit il en souriant.

Je me lève et j'attrape mon manteau avant de courir à l'hôtel. Malheureusement, quand j'arrive, il n'est déjà plus là. Je regarde l'heure, neuf heures trente. Mais quel imbécile !! Le train doit partir à cette heure-ci. Je tente quand même et je me rends à la gare mais pour une fois ce fichu train est parti à l'heure. Je me renseigne et apprends que le prochain train à destination de Rizenbul part ce soir à neuf heures. Soit, je vais préparer ma valise, mais d'abord je repasse chez Havoc.

_**Te revoilà ?**_

_**J'ai loupé le train.**_

_**Et ?**_

_**Neuf heures. Il y en a un autre à neuf heures ce soir.**_

_**Hehe.**_

_**Je suis passé te remercier.**_

_**Ah, bah il n'y a pas de quoi.**_

_**Ah, et je voulais aussi te dire…**_

_**Oui ?**_

_**Dis le à Risa.**_

_**De quoi ?**_

_**Tes sentiments sont partagés, je t'assure.**_

_**Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?**_

_**Elle est comme ma sœur.**_

_**Roy…**_

_**Dépêche toi. Elle ne va pas attendre éternellement**_.

Et je m'éclipse sur cette réplique. Je passe à la caserne pour avertir que je prends des vacances. Je préviens également Risa et lui confie que je vais à Rizenbul. Puis j'attend patiemment le train jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

**Fin POV ROY**

**POV auteur**

Roy à pris sa décision. Il va enfin avouer ses sentiments à Edward ! La question maintenant, est de savoir si Edward sera près à accepter ses excuses. Et puis qui sait comment il va réagir à Rizenbul. La présence de Winry et de Alphonse le gênerait-il au point qu'il nie tout sentiments ? Possible…mais pas sûr…

**Fin POV Auteur**

(1) piètre imitation d'un léger soupir. Je me suis rendu comptes que si je ne mettais rien devant des points de suspension (qui signifient le silence d'une « réplique »), parfois ces points disparaissaient à la mise e page du site tout comme les tirets qui sont , je le précise, bien noté sur la version Word. Snif snif…

**(Mikomi)** Voilà

**(Ed)** Alors comme ça tu ne comptes pas poster de prochain chapitre

**(Al)** Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait…

**(Mikomi)** Je n'ai pas dit ça !

**(Roy)** Alors quoi ?

(**Mikomi)** Le fait est que là, j'étais toute seule chez moi, et qu'en plus j'avais pas de devoir, par miracle, pour la semaine prochaine…

**(Roy)** C'est pour ça que tu as pu avancer ainsi ?

**(Mikomi)** Oui. Le problème c'est que les cours reprennent et que le BAC arrive…

(Ed) donc tu vas plus écrire…

**(Mikomi)** Je te promets, et je vous promets à tous mes lecteurs que j'adore que je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre dans le mois…

**(Ed)** Mouai…

**(Mikomi)** Promis…Euh, vous pouvez me laisser une pitite review ? Ca me fait super plaisir et j'adore savoir ce que pense mes lecteurs de mes œuvres.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand je suis arrivé dans la ville natale dEdward, la soirée avait déjà été bien entamée

**Pas ****« ****Loin**** »**** mais ****« ****Avec**** »**** moi****…**

Tout d'abord, GOMENASAI !! Je suis impardonnable, j'ai mis un temps fou à poster ce chapitre entre les exams et ma semaine de vacance. Mais je viens de m'acheter un ordinateur portable…il faut que j'installe la version pack office de mon PC principal sur le portable et je pourrais poster plus vite promis

RAR : (comme d'hab je ne me souviens pas si j'ai déjà répondu…)

**Sabine02 : **ouai je vais essayer de penser à les remettre avant de le poster mais je garantis rien. Quant à Roy…il a sa fierté…et peut être un peu peur…tu vas voir

**Makashi60 : **Comme tu dis si Ed répond par la négative, Roy va tomber en dépression, est-ce que je suis sadique à ce point ? Faut voir… merci pour ta review

**Caro-toutou : **Ouai comme tu dis Roy a foiré en niant ses sentiments, va-t-il rattraper le coup…tu vas voir par toi-même

**Lily-x-lily : **Merci ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic plait à des lecteurs . Les exams sont passé, j'aurais les résultat dans deux jours on verra enfin bref c'est une bonne idée je vais exaucer ton souhait , j'avoue adorer Hugues moi aussi

(moi)/grande inspiration/ les-perso-ne-sont-pas-à-moi !

(Ed) Quoi ?

(moi) m'oblige pas à le redire s'il te plait…

(Roy) J'ai pas compris non plus…

(Al) elle dis qu'on est pas à elle…

(moi) …Ouinininnnnnnn

(roy)…Oo

(Ed) Quoi ?

(Inconnu) Yo

(Roy/Ed/Al) Oo...hugues?

(Hugues) C'est moouuuaaaa!

(Roy)...

(moi) Bah quoi, c'est un fantôme et alors?

(Hugues) Quand est-ce que vous allez passez à l'acte ?

(Ed) Quel acte ?

(Roy) jamais

(Moi) plus tard…

(Roy/Ed) Quoi ?!

(moi) Bonne lecture !

**POV ROY**

Quand je suis arrivé dans la ville natale d'Edward, la soirée avait déjà été bien entamée. Je ne pouvais décemment pas débarquer comme ça chez les Rockbell, alors j'ai trouvé une petite auberge. Je parlerais à Ed demain. Et puis comme ça, j'ai encore toute une nuit pour réfléchir à la façon dont je vais…lui dire…ce que j'ai à dire….

Je me réveil doucement et quand je regarde l'heure…dix heures…j'ai fait une grasse matinée ! J'ouvre la fenêtre et passa ma main dans mes cheveux de jais pour les ordonner en vain, puis je m'accoude au rebord et j'observe les villageois.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'aperçois Ed, Al et leur amie Winry.

**Fin POV ROY**

**POV Auteur**

Une petite fille court en pleurant et heurte Edward.

** - _Ouin…_**

**_ - Hey !...Hey…qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_**

**_- Mon jouet est cassé…snif…_**

**-_ C'est rien. Regardes, tu me le prêtes quelques secondes ?_**

**- **…**_Oui_.** Dit elle en tendant son jouet après une petite hésitation.

**- _Regarde._**

Il répara l'objet par une transmutation rapide. Il lui rendit l'objet et la petite fille lui sauta au cou pour le remercier. Le blond esquissa un sourire et le voyant ainsi Roy en fit autant.

**- _Whoa…Ed ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a piqué ?!_** s'exclama Winry

**- _Hein ?_**

**- _Tu as été gentil !_**

**- _Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment je dois le prendre…_**

**- _Non sérieusement, on dirait que tu as mûri…_**

**- _Mouai si tu le dis…_** Le blond se leva et la jolie Winry afficha un sourire moqueur

**- _Par contre tu n'as pas grandi !_**

**- _Quoi ?! Qui est si petit qu'on pourrait lui marcher dessus ?!_**

**- _Hihihi…_**riait la blonde en prenant la fuite

**- _Cours vite avant que je t'attrape !_**

Roy les regarda s'éloigner le regard empli de tendresse. Il soupira en se disant qu'il allait laisser Edward se détendre un peu avant de lui parler. Le brun alla prendre sa douche toujours perdu dans ses pensées toutes dirigées vers Ed se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là. L'alchimiste descendit tranquillement et prévint l'aubergiste qu'il resterait quelques jours de plus et qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à demander s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il s'assit finalement à une table et remarqua qu'il était presque midi. Après avoir été servit il ne pu qu'avouer que les spécialité de Rizembool étaient délicieuses.

Il mangeait tranquillement quand la pagaille commença. Les clients quémandaient et le chef du sortir quelques secondes pour s'excuser expliquant qu'il avait un problème pour allumer le feu. Roy lui proposa son aide et bien que sceptique le cuisinier se résigna à accepter. Roy ne se servit pas d'alchimie, il se contenta de montrer au cuisinier comment allumer un feu à coup sûr et ce même en défaut de matériel.

Après le repas, Mustang sortit de l'auberge. Il aperçut Ed et commença à marcher vers lui mais sur son chemin il aperçut un homme qui construisait une terrasse pour sa petit shop et finalement il changea de cap et alla proposer son aide à l'homme qui fut bien heureux de l'accepter.

Roy n'utilisait pas l'alchimie et proposait son aide dès que possible comme s'il faisait tout pour retarder le moment où il parlerait avec Ed.

Le lendemain soir, Roy se promenait tranquillement, toujours à ruminer sur ce qu'il devait faire quand il aperçut Ed. Il décida alors qu'il était temps. Le blondinet attendait près de la gare en discutant joyeusement avec Alphonse et Winry.

Roy prit une profonde inspiration et commença à avancer vers eux vêtu d'un par dessu à capuche. Le temps laissait entrevoir quelques rayons de soleil mais le vent avait fait son apparition la veille et était déjà plus fort.

**- _Edward ! Alphonse !_**

**Fin POV auteur**

**POV ROY**

Sic..cette voix..

**- _Izumi-sensei !_** salua Edward

Je lève les yeux vers la brune…je vais les laisser. Je parlerais à Ed plus tard. Et puis, je dois bien avouer qu'elle est…intimidante…pour ne pas dire effrayante.

Je les observe quelques instants. Izumi réprimande les deux jeunes avant de les serrer dans ses bras. Oui, je vais les laisser seuls. Ils prennent la route de la demeure des Rockbell et moi je retourne à l'auberge.

Le lendemain, le vent s'est encore intensifié et parfois quelques gouttes de pluie se font sentir. Je ne sors pas de la matinée, je reste calmement dans ma chambre, pensif. Je me suis réveillé tôt mais je suis resté dans le lit comme une feignasse. Je me décide finalement à me lever vers 10h30 et vais prendre une douche. Je descends vers 12h. La salle de restaurant est pleine à craquer, les serveurs sont débordés, je prends donc la direction des cuisines.

**- _Hey chef !_**

**- _Ah, monsieur Hawkeye. Non, non, vous êtes notre client._**

Oui j'ai donné le nom de Riza, moins de chance que quelqu'un le connaisse ici.

**- _Dites moi de quoi vous avez besoins ?_**

**- _Euh…_**

**- _Chef, les serveurs sont débordés, dit l'une des employées, vous ne pouvez pas nous envoyer Rick ?_**

**- _Rick ? Mais il ne reste que lui et Casey à la plonge._**

**- _Vous n'avez qu'a envoyer Rick servir. J'aiderais à la plonge._** Dis-je souriant

**- _Que…Monsieur Hawkeye, vous êtes trop gentils._**

**- _C'est avec plaisir._**

**- _Rick, va au service !_** dit le cuisinier tandis que j'allais aider aux plonges

Le rythme diminua vers deux heures et demie. Nous avons fini de laver la vaisselle vers seize heures. Le cuisinier me remercie encore mais je lui assurais que ce n'était rien.

Après tout, j'aidais le peuple et ça me permettait de ne pas penser à Edward tout en repoussant le moment où je lui parlerais.

Le chef me remercia en me payant un café. Je me replonge dans mes pensées mon regard fixant l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. Le vent est encore plus fort, ça devient inquiétant. Le chef semble d'ailleurs lui aussi s'en inquiéter.

**- _Vous voulez que l'on essaye de renforcer les fondations ?_**

**- _Je …j'y songeais en effet._** Dit le patron

**- _Laissez moi vous aider._**

Et ainsi avec son équipe, nous nous activons à renforcer l'établissement en barricadant les fenêtres. Quelques villageois commencèrent à faire de même trois quarts d'heures plus tard, mais pas tous. Vers huit heures, je monte prendre ma douche, puis je rejoins les cuisines. Il y a encore plus de monde dans cette petite ville, ils sont soudés. Je commence à aider un peu à la plonge.

Au bout d'une heure et demie j'entends le chef qui m'appelle.

**- _Roy !_**

**- _Oui ?_**

**- _Viens voir s'il te plait._**

**- _J'arrive._**

J'accours au comptoir. Le chef me montre un objet, une sorte de réchaud dont il se sert pour les fondues.

**- _J'ai un problème pour l'allumer._**

**- _D'accord je regarde ça tout de …_**

**- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ?!_**

**- **…_**Ed… ?**_

**Fin POV ROY**

**POV Auteur**

Voilà Roy dans une situation embarrassante. Comme expliquer au jeune blonde sa présence en ses lieux, surtout après ce qui c'était passé à Central. Ed ne semble pas ravi de le voir et cela promet une belle scène de dispute. Et le vent qui est de plus en plus violent…Comment vont il se réconcilier ? Vont-ils au moins se réconcilier ?

(moi) et oui les excuses c'est pas pour tout de suite.

(Ed) …

(moi) Désolé il est un peu court ce chapitre…

(Hugues) Hahahahaha

(Roy) pourquoi tu rigoles ?

(Hugues) T'as peur d'une femme !

(Roy) - - '

(Izumi)/air menaçant/ Vous allez bien monsieur Hugues ?

(Hugues) / flippe comme un môme/

(moi)…moui donc j'espère pouvoir poster le suivant plus rapidement à très vite !

(Hugues) et pensez aux reviews, c'est pour ça que je suis là , le petit bouton en bas à gauche

(moi) thank you !


	6. Chapter 6

**Pas ****«**** Loin ****»**** mais ****«**** Avec ****»**** moi****…**

**RAR : **

**Kiku-chan : **Oui, je sais j'ai mis énormément de temps à mettre ce chapitre en ligne, encore désolé pour ça, mais je me rattrape tu vois . Oui j'ai voulu le faire serviable…et un peu lâche aussi parce que ce sont surtout de bonnes excuses pour repousser ses excuses…J'espère que la suite te plaira

**makashi60 : **Oui moi aussi, avec un test j'étais tombée sur Izumi…mais moi je tape « amicalement »…ma meilleure amie

Bah comme tu vas pouvoir le voir, notre petit colonel va pas vraiment répondre…lol, j'espère que ça te plaira

**Sabine02 : **Oui oui, j'y peux rien, je l'aime trop pour le faire se terrer dans sa chambre comme un ermite…J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira aussi

**(Ed) **°petitesétoiles dans les yeux °Dis dis Mikomi, est-ce que je vais fracasser Roy ?

**(Roy) **Là tu peux rêver !

**(Ed) **je t'ai pas sonné…

**(Moi )…**vous savez que tôt ou tard vous allez finir ensemble…

**(Roy/Ed) **…snif

**(moi**)…bah à défaut de vous aimer ici, vous allez fusionner dans la fic…

**(Roy) **fusionner?

**(Hugues) **° explose de rire en voyant la tête de se deux amis °

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontre ****à**** Rizembool**

**POV Ed**

Ce séjour à Rizembool me fait du bien. Je m'efforce de ne pas penser à Roy et de profiter de ce retour au pays. En plus Izumi sensei est venue passer quelques jours chez mamie Pinako.

Ce soir nous allons manger au restaurant de l'auberge, sûrement le plus conviviale de Rizembool, et très bon en plus. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, nos commandes ont été prises et les entrées presque finies. Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir, et l'équipe semble débordée. J'entends un serveur qui peste contre un réchaud. Il le ramène au chef qui appelle quelqu'un en cuisine. Quelqu'un prénommé « Roy ». Je sais que c'est totalement idiot, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est « mon Roy »…enfin mon…il est loin de m'appartenir…très loin même…et voilà je repense à lui… Enfin bref, je sais que ça ne peut pas être lui, que ferait-il ici…cela dit je me lève quand même, pour être sûr…ou peut être parce que j'espère avoir tort…J'avance jusqu'au comptoir et le vois…c'est bien lui, c'est bien Roy Mustang…avec ses superbes cheveux de jais et sa barbe de trois jour qui le rend vraiment très attirant…Que fait-il ici ? Ma joie disparait, remplacée par l'amertume et la colère.

_**Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ?**_ demandais-je d'une voix vibrante de colère

_**Ed…**_

_**Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Vous m'espionnez ?**_ Oui aussi idiot que cela puisse être je ne vois que cette possibilité, sinon que viendrait-il faire à Rizembool ?

_**Non ! Ed écoute moi…**_

_**Non ! Toi écoute moi ! tu m'as dit que c'était fini non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!**_

_**Je…**_

**CRAAAACK**

_**Ahhh !!**_

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ca vient de dehors !**_ s'exclame l'aubergiste.

_**Oh mon dieu ! La maison du pâtissier s'est effondrée**_ ! s'écrie Winry

**Fin POV Ed**

**POV Auteur**

Ed et Roy se regardent et comme la majorité des clients sortent à toutes vitesses de l'auberge. Les hommes se précipitent vers la maison détruite pour dégager la famille en retirant des pierres.

_**Poussez-vous**_ ! ordonne Izumi avant d'opérer une transmutation des pierres éboulées libérant ainsi la pauvre famille coincée en dessous.

Les villageois s'activent alors à consolider les maisons qui ne l'étaient pas déjà. Cela fait presque une heure qu'ils travaillent tous d'arrache pied. Izumi avait du cesser d'utiliser l'alchimie car elle s'était mise à cracher du sang. Les villageois l'avaient forcée à rentrer à l'auberge.

Edward est à bout de souffle à force d'utiliser l'alchimie. Sous la pluie Roy est réduit à l'état de simple homme. Le tonnerre frappait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Un grand fracas se fait entendre faisant s'effondrer une vieille maison qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de renforcer. Les parents qui aidaient à consolider sont alors horrifiés car leur petite fille était restée dans la maison, bien au chaud et qu'elle est à présent coincée sous les débris. Ed fait appelle à son alchimie pour délivrer l'enfant des décombres, qui était en fait la petite fille dont il avait réparé le jouet quelques jours plus tôt.

Les parents remercient chaleureusement Edward avant de s'éloigner, suivit de leur fille qui avant de les suivre se jeta dans les bras d'Ed pour le remercier. Le blond reste accroupit trop affaiblit pour bouger, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et assez de forces pour bouger à nouveau.

Le tonnerre frappe soudainement sur un arbre situé tout près. Celui-ci bascula, tombant droit sur Ed qui n'avait malheureusement pas encore récupéré et ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de bouger. Les villageois crient affolés et Al commence à courir vers son frère…trop lentement pour arriver à temps.

_**Ed !!**_ cri-t-il horrifié

Mais Roy attrape Ed et se jeta à terre juste à temps.

Ed regarde Roy avant de tomber de sommeil, totalement épuisé. Roy, lui, s'étant cogné la tête en tombant est inconscient. De plus sa jambe est coincée sous l'arbre. Les villageois le dégagent et Ed et Roy sont déposés dans des chambres de l'auberge pour permettre leurs soins et repos.

Il n'y eut plus d'incidents et après environ une heure, pendant laquelle les habitants parlent apaisés au restaurant de l'auberge tandis que le vent se calme, tout le monde rentre chez soi pour se coucher

**Fin POV auteur**

**POV Ed**

J'ouvre les yeux et remarque tout de suite que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, l'atmosphère, l'odeur et bien sûr l'aspect, sont différents. Je tente de me redresser et remarque alors une masse importante à côté de mon lit, Alphonse.

_**Ed, tu es réveillé. Yokata…**_

…_**Que s'est-il passé ?**_

_**Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu venais de sauver une petite fille quand la foudre a frappé un arbre. Si le colonel Mustang n'avait pas été là tu te serais fait écraser.**_

_**Roy ?! Oui, ça y est, je me souviens, comment va… ?**_

_**Raaa ! Mais c'est bon je vous dis Je vais bien ! comment va Edward !**_ grogna une voix de l'autre côté du mur

…Je soupire le sourire aux lèvres.

_**C'est pas bientôt finit ce boucan ?!**_ Intervint Izumi d'une voix sévère _**- Vous allez boire ce sirop et tout de suite !**_

_**Comment va Ed ?**_

_**Il va bien ! maintenant buvez !**_

_**Mais je vais…**_

_**BUVEZ !**_

…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, mon maître était très autoritaire. Je peux même entendre un gémissement de dégoût imaginant très bien la grimace qui va avec.

_**Oh ! Ne faites pas l'enfant, c'est très efficace !**_

Je me lève, chancelant un peu.

_**Ed, tu dois te reposer.**_

_**C'est bon al, j'ai assez dormi et je n'ai rien de cassé.**_

Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte de l'autre chambre ouverte. Mon apparition dans l'encadrement provoque le silence de mustang et de maître Izumi.

_**Ed…**_commença Roy

…_**Al m'a dit que vous m'avez sauvé…**_

_**Je…**_

_**Merci…**_

…

Je soupir puis j'inspire profondément

**Bon maintenant que ça c'est fait…EST-CE QUE JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ??**

**Ed…**

**Colonel mustang ! **s'écrie une voix féminine

_**Lieutenant Hawkeye ?**_

_**Que vous est-il arrivé Colonel ?**_

_**Un orage hier, la foudre a frappé et je n'ai pas courut assez vite.**_

_**Ah…**_

_**Que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**Euh…**_Elle me regarde

_**Ca va tu peux y aller**_…lui dit Roy

_**On a des nouvelles fraîches de l'homonculus nommé Gloutonny et de celui nommé Envy. Ils ont été repérés à l'Ouest des quartiers des quais.**_

_**Quoi ?! Al ! **_

_**Attend Ed !**_ me demande Roy

_**Non ! Je ne dois louper aucune chance de rendre son corps à Al.**_

**Fin POV Ed**

**POV Auteur**

Ed descend en courant rapidement suivit de Al. Il fallait qu'il passe chez Pinako pour récupérer sa valise. Roy soupire et regarde Hawkeye.

_**Allez-y, ne le laissez pas se faire tuer**_…

Riza acquiesce et descend à son tour, suivant Edward. Roy se masse les tempes puis soudainement se lève du lit serrant les dents de douleur. Il avance à cloche pied, l'une de ses jambes étant maintenue par une attèle.

_**Mustang ! Retournez vous coucher **_! ordonne Izumi

_**Il faut que je lui dise !**_

_**De quoi ?**_

Roy ouvre la fenêtre et s'agrippe au rebord.

_**Ed !**_ hurle-t-il se faisant se retourner le blond.

_**Quoi encore ?!**_

_**J'ai menti !**_

_**Hein ?**_

_**Devant chez Havoc…Je m'en souviens !**_

…_**Et alors ?**_

_**Je le pensais Ed ! ce que je t'ai dis à ce moment là, je le pensais…du plus profond de mon être je le pensais !**_

Ed regarde son supérieur surpris avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin l'air radieux.

_**Edward !**_

_**Je reviendrais en vie ! Nous avons encore des choses à régler Colonel…nous avons à parler de ça…Roy !**_

_**Ed…Fais attention à toi…**_murmure Roy le sourire aux lèvres en regardant son subordonné partir sachant qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

(**Hugues)** Si c'est pas mignon !

**(Roy)** Rooo, ça va hein !

**(Hugues)** Presque aussi mignon que mon petit ange, mon bout de chou adoré qui grandit si vite…

(**Roy)** …tu voulais dire quoi par fusionner Mikomi ?

**(Ed) **ouai, ca dire quoi ça°méfiant° ?

**(Moi**)…°sifflote l'air innocent°

**(Roy) **j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

**(Moi**)…toi tu t'en sors sans trop de mal enfin pour ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant…

**(Ed)**Oo je ne suis quand même pas…

**(moi) **uke…

**(Ed)**…

**(hugues**) pffffouahahahaha

**(Al) **Ed ? Ed, réveille toi…il a pas supporté le choc…

**(Roy) °**sourire carnassier°

**(Moi) **sourit pas comme ça, je pense que tu vas aussi y passer…

**(Hugues) **Roy ? Yo Roy ?

**(Al) **Colonel, réveillez vous Colonel…

**(Moi) **niark niark…

**(Hugues)** Bon, une petite review serait pas de refus…le bouton n'a pas changé de place, il est toujours en bas à gauche, et je vous rassure il ne mort toujours pas et n'est pas radioacticf

**(moi)** Je posterais le prochain chapitre dans une semaine…(oui il est déjà tapé, mais ça me laisse le temps de taper le suivant, surtout que j'ai pas encore finit le manuscrit…) enfin bref, chaque review avance la parution d'un jour , A très vite


	7. Chapter 7

**Pas ****«**** Loin ****»**** mais ****«**** Avec ****»**** moi****…**

Désolé mes chers lecteurs, ma live box a cramé, j'ai dû attendre d'en recevoir une nouvelle. Je poste donc ce chapitre. J'ai bientôt fini le suivant normalement je le poste dès qu'il est terminé

RAR :

**Sabine02 :** Comme tu dis une vraie ruine. Par contre le premier combat contre les homonculus, je l'ai raté…enfin je l'ai surtout zapé, mais je pense qu'il y en aura un autre prochainement contrairement à mon idée de départ. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Makashi60 :** voilà la suite, La fusion c'est pour le prochain chapitre…et il fait déjà 6 pages alors que je ne l'ai pas encore fini. J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite.

**Aoichan :** Ouai…je crois que le fait de savoir qu'ils sont ensemble a déjà fragilisé leur pauvre cœur…mais ils sont pas sortit de l'auberge

**Lily-x-lily** : Et ouai le chevalier blanc au grand cœur qui en déposant un doux baiser va réveill…désolé je m'égare…Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

**Nekoice** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. J'avoue que je ne connais pas cette chanson, mais il y a certain chapitre que j'écris en écoutant de la musique…il faudrait que je pense à vous dire lesquelles, parfois ça m'inspire

**Chapitre 7 : Transmutation aux quais**

**(Ed) **enfin un peu d'action !

**(Envy) **A qui le dis-tu !

**(Moi) **profites bien Envy

**(Envy) **Ca ça veut dire que je vais gagner mon combat !

**(Ed) **quoi ?

**(Moi)…**ca veut surtout dire que tu feras probablement pas d'autres apparitions…

**(Envy) **Quoi ?!

**(Ed) **Hahahaha !

**(Moi) **bah oui, c'est une histoire d'amour entre Ed et Roy…

**(Ed) **ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail…

**(Roy) **détail ? Tu trouves que je suis un détail ?!

**(Ed) **…Ouai…

**(Hugues) **t'en fais pas Roy d'après ce que j'ai lu du manuscrit, il va vite le sentir que t'es pas un détail !

**(Ed) **Quoi ?!

**(Moi)** Lecture !

**POV Auteur**

Ils étaient arrivés au lieu-dit. Ed et Al sont en pleine poursuite depuis près de vingt minutes. Ces homonculus sont très forts et en plus, ils ont l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe.

Al débouche dans un espace plus dégagé.

_**Que…**_

Il remarque alors des traces étranges au sol.

_**Un cercle ?**_

Une explosion retentit plus loin, en dehors du gigantesque cercle, une explosion due au combat d'Edward contre Envy. Soudain Gloutonny débarque devant Al, avant son ventre rebondissant et cet air affamé terrifiant. Un homme plutôt massif caché dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment peste et murmure des excuses en regardant en direction du Full Metal. L'homme s'accroupit et pose ses mains sur un morceau des traces gravées au sol appartenant vraisemblablement au cercle dont Al peut voir une partie.

_**Alors FullMetal Nabot, déjà fatigué ? !**_

_**La ferme !**_ cri Ed en effet essoufflé.

Le combat allait de nouveau s'engager quand non loin d'eux une lumière bleutée, très caractéristique d'une transmutation apparait très intensément, suivit du cri d'Alphonse. Ed s'élance dans la direction de la lumière alarmé suivit d'un Envy grognant et pestant.

Ils arrivent quelques secondes après la disparition de l'intense lumière et découvrent trois silhouettes dont deux à terre, inanimées. L'homme massif aux cheveux blonds se relève et voyant l'alchimiste et l'homonculus, tourne les talons et s'éloigne.

_**Hoeneim ?!**_ s'écrie Edward en reconnaissant son père

_**Ho ! l'enfoiré**_ !! cri à son tour Envy

Mais avant d'avoir fait un pas de plus les deux garçons sont stoppés par la plainte de leur compagnon respectif.

Envy se tourne vers l'homonculus de la gourmandise étourdi et barbouillé se tenant le cœur.

_**Espèce d'enfoiré, t'as utilisé la pierre de Gloutonny pour la transmutation**_ ! s'écrie-t-il mais Hoeneim est déjà loin.

_**Quelle transmutation ?**_

Ed se tourna vers son frère.

_**Al…Alphonse !**_

_**Fin POV Auteur**_

**(Moi)** Voilà, le chapitre est finit !

**(Ed)** Tu te fous de nous ?!

**(Al)** Que ce qui m'est arrivé ?

**(Envy**) Hoeneim espèce d'enflure !

**(Moi**)°BAAAF Envy° casse toit le palmier on n'a pas besoin de toi !

(**Ed**) T'es sérieuse pour la fin du chapitre ?

**(Moi**) Bah oui…

**(Hugues**) Soit sympa avec tes pauvres lecteurs, après tout ils ont attendu longtemps avant les deux précédents chapitres…

**(Moi)**

**(Al)** en plus t'as eu des reviews

**(Hugues**) Et t'as des lecteurs fidèles !

**(Moi)** Bon bon ça va, j'en remets encore un peu…mais juste un tout petit peu…

Quelques jours plus tard

_**POV Ed**_

_**Alors ?**_

_**C'est…c'est génial !**_

_**Hehe.**_

_**Mais laissez-moi passer enfin !**_ hurle une voix féminine

_**Mademoiselle !**_

_**C'est bon elle peut entrer**_. Assurais-je aux infirmières tandis qu'al commençait déjà à rougir.

_**Al ! Ed**_ !s'écrie la furie blonde. elle s'immobilise en voyant Al. il y a de quoi, je lui ai dis de venir au plus vite mais pas pourquoi.

_**Du calme Winry, nous sommes dans un hôpital**_…lui dis-je souriant

…_**Alphonse…c'est bien toi ?**_

_**Oui.**_ Répondit mon frère

Oui, vous l'aurez compris, il rougit, il sourit… Il a récupéré son corps.

Ce soir là, à l'Ouest, mon batard de père à enfin fait une bonne action en utilisant la pierre contenue dans le corps de Gloutonny pour faire une transmutation et réimplanter l'âme de mon petit frère dans son corps de chair.

Apparemment le corps avait continué de grandir normalement. Il a des traits doux et des cheveux longs…et aussi il a à peu près ma taille, juste un peu plus petit, n'oublions pas que je sui l'aîné quand même !

Enfin bref Winry s'est littéralement jeté sur lui. Je me suis même demandé si le lit allait tenir avec l'élan qu'elle avait pris. Al est rouge comme une tomate. Et oui petit frère, il va falloir réapprendre à te contrôler, parce qu'à ce rythme là, elle va vite savoir que tu penses à elle jusque dans tes rêves… même si jusqu'à il y a quelques jours tu ne rêvais pas, j'ai déjà pu avoir un aperçut de ton inclination envers notre chère mécanicienne. Enfin…

_**Messieurs Elric ?**_ interpelle Hawkeye qui venait d'arriver

_**Lieutenant Hawkeye ?**_

_**Désolé je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.**_

_**Oui, tout va bien merci lieutenant Hawkeye**_. Répond al

_**Vous allez bien lieutenant ?**_ demandais-je à la jeune femme qui semblait stressée, pressée et surtout qui portait…une robe…une robe très classe d'ailleurs ;

_**Oui...Je…J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir…mais j'ai des papiers à amener au colonel Mustang et je suis déjà en retard.**_

_**Un rendez-vous ? Avec Jean ?**_

Elle devient toute rouge et ne dit plus rien. C'est donc bien avec Havoc. Je regarde Alphonse et Winry. Ca me donne une bonne excuse pour les laissez en tête à tête. Et j'ai toujours une conversation à terminer avec Roy. Je soupire et me lève.

_**Ca va aller Al ?**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Ed ?**_

_**Edward Elric ?**_

_**Donnez moi ces papiers et rejoignez vite Havoc, je m'occupe de faire le facteur.**_

_**Vraiment ? Arigato gosaimasu !**_ dit-elle avant de partir.

_**Et vous deux ne faites pas de bêtises !**_ dis-je avant de sortir

_**Vous non plus !**_ Me lance Al

J'entends Winry lui demander ce que j'ai voulut dire et ce que lui a voulu dire. Elle lui demande même si il a peur que Roy et moi nous sautions dessus pour nous étriper mutuellement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que si on se saute dessus ça ne sera pas pour s'étriper, enfin je ne pense pas…

**TOC TOC**

Mon cœur s'emballe déjà…du calme Ed tout va bien se passer, après tout vous vous êtes quitté en bons termes…non ? J'inspire profondément, je ne pensais pas stresser autant… Puis je l'entends sa voix, suave malgré lui, tentatrice…

_**Entrez.**_

_**(moi)**_ Voilà !

**(Ed**) Tu me laisses sur le pas d'une porte ?

**(Moi**) tu voulais attendre en bas de l'immeuble ?

**(Ed**)…

**( Hugues)** On ne peut pas en avoir un peu plus ?

(**Moi)** faut pas pousser non plus !

(**Hugues)** j'aurais essayé…

**(Roy)** Qui ne tente rien n'a rien

(**Winry**) pourquoi t'as dit à Ed de ne pas faire de bêtises alors qu'il va chez le colonel ?

**(Al**) euh…bah…en fait euh…

**(Hugues**) moi je sais…niark niark…

**(Ed**) Arrêtez…Nous n'allons pas faire de bêtises…

**(Hugues**) Moi j'ai lu le manuscrit, et je confirme ce que dis Ed !

**(Ed**) Ouf…

**(Hugues)** a ce niveau là c'est de la grosse connerie !

**(Ed**)°s'évanouit°

**(roy**)…A ce point…

**(Hugues**) hoche vivement la tête

**(moi)** Bon vous êtes prévenus, le prochain chapitre sera très…citronné…et probablement plus long que les autres, déjà là j'ai réunit deux chapitres, de transition en quelques sortes, qui étaient très, très courts…

**(Al)** °grand sourire° laissez des reviews merci beaucoup


	8. Chapter 8

Pas « Loin » mais « Avec » moi…

**Pas ****«**** Loin ****»**** mais ****«**** Avec ****»**** moi****…**

**RAR : **

**Aoichan :** Voilà la suite. Bah assez grosse pour que j'en fasse quatre page…mais là j'ai été calme…à l'origine ça devait être plus long… Mais ça ne devrait pas être le seul.

**Sabine02 :** Merci, pourtant ils sont vraiment courts…Enfin, Ed va voir Roy comme tu dis…voilà ce que ça donne…

**Kiku-chan : **Bah j'ai pas une aversion totale pour Hoeneim...je l'aime pas vraiment je le déteste pas …mais je reste persuadé qu'il aime ses fils donc voilà J'espere que cette suite va te plaire

**(moi) **Ca y est !!

**(Ed) **je le sens pas…pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?!

**(Hugues) **niark niark

**(Roy) **toi t'as lu le manuscrit…

**(Hugues) **Voui !

**(Ed) **Et ?

**(Hugues) **T'aurais pu leur accorder du lubrifiant…

**(moi) **Bah Roy se démerde sans…

**(Ed)**…

**(Al) **Edward ? Réveille toi !

**Chapitre 8 : Chez Roy**

**POV Roy**

**TOC TOC TOC**

Encore ?! J'en ai marre ! Je dois rester chez moi pour ne pas trop m'appuyer sur ma jambe mais je dois quand même m'occuper des dossiers Risa m'a déjà envoyé au moins cinq personnes les bras chargés de paperasse. Pour de bon elle veut me tuer.

J'ai trop la flemme de bouger. Je suis trop bien installé sur le canapé, je regarde les papiers étalés sur la table basse. Il y a juste assez de place pour mon assiette de pates et une bouteille de bière.

_**Entrez.**_ Dis-je assez fort pour que le messager entre.

Vu l'heure, ce doit être Risa, les autres sont probablement déjà chez eux.

Je l'entends approcher silencieusement. Etrange, ce n'est pas la démarche de Risa.

_**Bonsoir Colonel.**_

Cette voix… Je lève la tête. C'est bien lui, Edward, il est rentré… Je pose la feuille que je tenais et me lève.

_**Ed…Tu es rentré…**_

_**Hai.**_

_**Ca va ?**_

_**Hai.**_

_**La mission ?**_

_**Ni pierre en main, ni homonculus en moins…mais….Al est revenu changé.**_

Je suis soulagé qu'il soit rentré, cependant je ne comprends pas tout de suite sa dernière remarque. C'est en voyant son sourire radieux, un sourire qui me fait chavirer et qui en dit long sur la signification de cette réplique.

_**Tu veux dire…Son corps ?**_

_**Hai.**_

_**Génial ! C'est vraiment super ! Je suis très heureux pour Al. Viens, assieds-toi.**_ L'invitais-je en accompagnant mes paroles d'un geste de la main vers un fauteuil confortable.

Il s'exécute tandis que je rassemble tous mes papiers en un tas difforme.

Je le vois regarder mon assiette avec gourmandise.

_**Tu as mangé Ed ? Tu as faim ?**_

_**Euh…**_ Il fait une grimace comme s'il n'osait pas.

_**Voyons Edward, depuis quand tu n'oses pas me parler ? Tiens, goûte.**_

Je lui tends la fourchette en gardant ma main en dessous et il ne se fait pas prier pour manger ce qu'elle contient.

_**Mmmhhh…**_

_**Tu aimes, C'est moi qui les ai faites. Dis en allant lui servir une assiette.**_

_**Un vrai délice**_…répond-t-il

_**Alors ce voyage ?**_

_**Oh, bah le début comme d'habitude. On a repéré Envy et Gloutonny, on les a poursuivis et puis Al et le gros balourd se sont retrouvés au centre d'un grand cercle tracé au sol. Le temps que j'arrive, Envy avait aussi débarqué, la transmutation était finie. Gloutonny n'avait pas l'air bien alors ils ont battu en retraite, et j'ai découvert Al, en chair et en os.**_

_**Et bien…Et qui est l'auteur de la transmutation ?**_

…

_**Ed ?**_

_**Hoeneim.**_

…

_**Enfin bref, Al a retrouvé son corps, c'est tout ce qui compte.**_

Nous parlons de tout et de rien en mangeant. Ed me raconte combien il s'est amusé des réactions de son frère à l'arrivée de la jeune Winry.

_**Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rouge.**_ Dit-il en riant

_**Et ça ne te dérange pas ?**_

_**De quoi ?**_

_**Qu'ils soient ensembles.**_

_**Non au contraire. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Winry est ma meilleure amie…c'est vrai qu'elle est belle mais…mon cœur est déjà pris.**_

_**Vraiment ?**_

_**Vraiment…Au fait vous saviez que lieutenant Hawkeye et Havoc avait rendez-vous ce soir ?**_

_**Ah, Enfin ils se décident !**_

_**Hai.**_

S'en suit un long silence durant lequel nous finissons nos assiettes. Aucun de nous n'ose aborder le sujet qui nous titille la langue. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais pour lui…Et il semblait avoir bien réagit…Mais…J'ai tout de même peur qu'il me rejette.

J'ai fini mon assiette, je la pose sur la table basse, puis je lève la tête vers Edward, qui lui aussi, vient tout juste de finir.

_**Euh…Edward ?**_

_**Mmh ?**_ me répond-t-il en accompagnant son…grognement par un regard interrogatif.

_**Tu as… un peu de sauce tomate….**_ (NDA : Oui je sais c'est super cliché mais….j'aime trop ce type de scène) )Dis-je en faisant un geste vers ma propre bouche

Il se frotte la joue sans faire partir la trace rouge. Je souris et m'avance, me levant à moitié du sofa.

_**Non, attends…Ici…**_

Je passe mes doigts sur sa peau, retirant la sauce puis m'immobilise, mon regard plongé dans le sien. J'avance lentement mon visage, lui aussi, mes yeux se ferment, puis enfin nos lèvres se touchent, se goûtent, tendrement et se séparent doucement.

Un coup d'œil vers ses yeux. On se fixe quelques secondes, deux tout au plus, puis nous nous embrassons à nouveau.

Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque, appuyant le baiser, puis je caresse ses lèvres de ma langue, demandant le droit d'entrer.

**Fin POV ROY**

**POV ED**

Il…Il m'a embrassé ? J'ouvre les yeux et cherche les siens pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Nos lèvres ne se touchent plus mais elles sont si proches…Et ses yeux …Son regard…Je n'ai pas rêvé. Finalement nous nous embrassons à nouveau. Je sens sa main sur ma nuque et je pose les miennes sur son torse. C'est ensuite sa langue que je sens sur mes lèvres, qu'instinctivement j'ouvre lui autorisant le passage.

Je sens sa langue s'insinuer dans ma bouche, caresser mon palais, chercher ma langue et l'initier à un balai langoureux. Il s'écarte pour reprendre son souffle mais presque aussitôt, j'avance de nouveau mes lèvres. C'est tellement bon. Je le vois sourire avant de déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes entourant son cou de mes bras tandis qu'il entoure mes anches de ses bras. Nous sommes debout. Je sens ses mains caresser mes joues puis glisser et atteindre le haut de la fermeture de ma veste noire. Il l'ouvre lentement et lorsqu'il a fini je me surprends à jouer des épaules pour l'aider à enlever ce tissu.

Nos lèvres se séparent et je baisse quelques secondes les yeux pour regarder les boutons de la chemise de Roy que je suis en train de défaire, tandis que lui tire sur mon débardeur pour le décoincer de mon pantalon. Sa chemise touche le sol, rapidement suivit de mon débardeur.

**Fin POV ED**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\LEMON/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**POV Auteur**

Tout en se déshabillant, ils avancent lentement vers la chambre. Arrivés à la porte de cette dernière, Roy les fait pivoter et pousse doucement Edward contre le bois blancs. Ils s'embrassent passionnément puis Roy descend ses baisers sur le cou de son blond tandis que ses mains caressent son dos puis ses fesses. Il les agrippe et soulève Edward qui entoure les anches de Roy de ses jambes. Le brun ouvre enfin la porte et avance jusqu'au lit en portant Ed et en l'embrassant.

Il l'allonge et se place au dessus de lui. Ils se regardent puis s'embrassent à nouveau. Leurs langues jouent, bataillent, dansent ensembles.

Roy caresse le torse du blond qui avait décroisé ses jambes. La main du supérieur descend caresser les cuisses d'Ed tandis que ses lèvres glissent le long de son cou déposant par endroit des baisers humides.

Edward se délecte des ces sensations, sa peau était devenue hyper sensible tout comme celle de Roy. Alors que les lèvres de ce dernier continuent à embrasser sa gorge et sa mâchoire, ses doigts caressent et pincent ses tétons obligeant Ed à se mordiller les lèvres pour retenir de doux gémissements.

Roy remplace ensuite ses doigts par ses lèvres et sa langue. Il lèche tendrement l'un des boutons de chair tendu avant de le mordiller arrachant enfin un gémissement à Edward.

_**Mmh… Roy !**_

Le brun fait glisser une main jusqu'aux anches d'Edward, caressant ses fesses, ses cuisses, remontant par l'intérieur…Il caresse l'aine d'Edward ce qui le fait frissonner, puis caresse son entre-jambe à pleine main à travers le tissu.

_**Han !...Ah…**_

Roy se délecte des gémissements que provoquent ses caresses. Il remonte ses doigts et s'active à défaire tout attache du pantalon d'Edward sous l'œil impatient de ce dernier.

Le pantalon va faire la rencontre du parquet de chez Roy alors que celui-ci caresse le service trois pièces d'Edward à travers son caleçon. Ce qui lui coupe le souffle quelques secondes.

Roy repart en chasse dans le cou du blond tout en faisant glisser sa main sous le dernier rempart de tissu. Il caresse ses fesses puis retira lentement le caleçon. Mustang observe le corps de son amant faisant rougir ce dernier. Ils s'embrassent fougueusement, amoureusement. Roy descend ses lèvres sur la mâchoire et le cou d'Edward (NDA : décidément il l'aime ce cou, à force il va être rouge de suçons…) et il prend le membre durcit du jeune homme en main pour commencer un massage lascif de haut en bas.

_**Han…Roy !...Oh…**_

Edward ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! L'une des mains de Roy caresse impunément son torse, ses lèvres s'acharnent sur la fine peau de plus en plus sensible de son cou et son autre main lui fait des caresses plus qu'onctueuses.

Ed gémit de plus en plus fort sous les attentions de Roy. Le brun d'ailleurs sourit en voyant son amour écarter les jambes presque inconsciemment sous le plaisir et surtout le désir de plus de caresses.

_**Roy…Hum….Oui… !**_

Le brun descend de plus en plus bas ses baisers. Il s'arrête d'abord au ventre pour titiller le nombril de sa langue taquine. Ensuite il descend encore ses lèvres, frôle le membre tendu puis dépose un baiser humide sur le bout du gland. Il lèche ensuite le pénis sur toute sa longueur en massant les bourses.

_**Ho…Han…. Royanhhh Ouiiii !**_

Cette sensation exquise…Edward relève la tête et ce qu'il voit confirme ce qu'il pensait et le ravi encore plus tandis que Roy entame un mouvement voluptueux emmenant Edward dans une transe de plaisir et de luxure. Notre blondinet fait glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène.

_**Haa…Roy…H**__**an…Oui…Humm…**_

Roy accélère, ralentit, masse les bourses, taquine le gland…Il varie les mouvements pour le plus grand plaisir de notre petit blond adoré. Se délectant de ses gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

_**Roy ! Oh…Je…Hum…Je vais…Han…**_

Le brun retire le sexe de sa bouche et embrasse et mordille les bourses tandis que sa main empoigne le membre et engage un mouvement effréné qui amène rapidement Ed à la jouissance dans un merveilleux cri.

_**ROYYY !!**_

Le ténébreux s'allonge près de son chéri et l'enlace tendrement pendant qu'il se remet de son orgasme. Il cajole tendrement son amant, caressant son dos, glissant ses doigts le long de sa colonne. Ed reprend doucement ses esprits et commence à déposer de tendres baisers dans le cou de son supérieur.

Celui-ci descend un peu plus bas ses doigts, et va caresser l'intimité de son blond qui retient son souffle à ce contact. Il en a envi, et même très envi, mais il a peur, peur d'avoir mal ? Pas vraiment…Mais il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et cette peur se traduit par un frisson.

_**Ed...Excuse-moi, je n'aurais…**_

_**Non ! Continue…**_

_**Tu n'es pas obligé…**_

_**Mais j'en ai très envi.**_

Ils se regardent. Ed hoche la tête et Roy commence alors à le préparer.

Il humecte ses doigts de quelques coups de langue puis les redescend. Il fait d'abord pénétrer un doigt. Ed se crispe quelques secondes Il resserre ses doigts sur les draps et les cheveux de Roy.

_**Continue…**_

Roy s'exécute. Il fait pénétrer un deuxième doigt qui fait se crisper Edward plus fort.

_**Ah…**_

_**Chut…Ca va aller …**_

_**Han…**_

Roy se met à bouger les doigts en Edward pour l'habituer à sa présence, puis il fait pénétrer un troisième doigt, et quand enfin Ed parvint à s'y habituer, le brun bouge ses doigts pour faire gémir son chéri. Il entame d'abord un va et viens délicieux puis plie les doigts, les écartent, n'en plie qu'un. Il varie la encore les figures au gré des soupirs de son amant.

_**Roy…**_

_**Hum…**_

_**C'est bon…**_

_**Mmhh…**_

Roy descend ensuite ses lèvres jusqu'à ses doigts que sa langue finit par remplacer avec ardeur. Edward découvre alors des sensations qu'il n'aurait même jamais imaginé. La langue chaude de Roy entame alors un va et viens des plus exquis qui fait se tortiller le blond de plaisir. Ses doigts serrent les draps et il tente en vain de retenir ses gémissements et ses soupirs de plaisir. Les caresses de Roy de plus en plus intense le font se camber et rugir de plaisir.

_**Roy ! Han….je t'en prie…prend-moi !**_

Roy relève la tête étonné. Certes il en a très envi, mais il n'aurait jamais crut que ce soit Ed qui lui demande….qui le supplie…

Le brun s'allonge au dessus du blond, prenant appuie sur un bras posé près de sa tête. L'autre bras va flatter son intimité avant de cajoler sa cuisse lui faisant plier les jambes.

Roy fixe Ed dans les yeux pour être certain de cette décision, et finalement commence à pénétrer Edward.

De douleur celui-ci balance la tête en arrière et serre les dents. Roy commence à se retirer mais Edward agrippe ses épaules.

_**Ne t'arrête pas !**_

Roy déglutit difficilement, il ne veut pas lui faire du mal, mais accède à sa demande et continue la pénétration. Il attend ensuite quelques temps pour qu'Ed s'adapte à cette sensation. Il attend d'ailleurs un peu trop longtemps au goût d'Edward qui commence de lui-même des mouvements de ses anches.

Comprenant parfaitement le message, Mustang entame un mouvement de va et viens doux, tendre. Puis, les gémissements plaintifs du blond, deviennent des soupirs de bonheur, puis des gémissements de désir et rapidement des cris de plaisir.

_**Roy ! Han !! Oui….Continue !!**_

_**Edward !!...Mmmh….**_

Roy accélère le mouvement, puis le ralentit, chose qui arrache un grognement de mécontentement mêlé de plaisir à son amant. Le brun sens a virilité de son vis-à-vis se frotter contre son torse. Il plonge son visage dans le cou de son amour et accélère la cadence. Chacun se délecte. Le souffle chaud de l'autre qui chatouille sa peau, le torse perlant de sueur, les muscles tendus, et ces sons…Ces gémissements…Leur nom respectif prononcé lors d'un soupir d'aise ou d'un cri intense. Ed s'agrippe aux omoplates du brun et resserre ses jambes autour de ses anches.

_**Roy…Han….Je…hum…**_

_**Han…Ed…**_

Edward sent son ventre fourmiller de plaisir et une sensation étrange qui monte en lui, une chaleur intense, brûlante…l'impression que l'air n'existe plus qu'autour de son amant et cette sensation de plus en plus grande…

_**Roy ! Je…Je vais…**_

_**Attends moi…**_

Ed fait son possible mais ne peut se retenir très longtemps, quelques secondes qui cependant suffisent à Roy pour le suivre dans la jouissance.

_**ROYYYY OUIII !**_

_**HANN EDWARD !!**_

Une décharge électrique, une véritable décharge de plaisir qui leur traverse le corps. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seconde de décalage. Ed avait jouit, basculant la tête en arrière éjaculant entre leur corps. Roy l'avait suivit en sentant son intimité se contracter et s'était vidé en son petit blond d'amour.

Il laisse retomber son corps sur celui de Ed, leur sueur se mêlant. Puis il se retire et s'allonge à côté du blond regardant le plafond leurs doigts entrelacés. Il tente de reprendre un rythme de respiration normale. Une respiration qui à l'heure actuelle se fait saccadée et encore chargée de plaisir.

_**C'était…Puff…C'était…Whoa….**_

_**Hehe…**_

_**Génial…**_

_**Merci…**_

Ed se rapproche de son amant se lovant contre son torse, la tête dans son cou. Roy caresse ses cheveux d'une main.

_**Je t'aime**_. Souffle-t-il dans son cou

_**Moi aussi Ed…Je t'aime…**_

C'est sur ces ultimes mots, qui n'ont besoins de rein d'autres pour êtres compris que nos deux tourtereaux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le sourire des bienheureux, la position des amoureux…

**Fin POV Auteur**

**POV Roy**

J'ouvre les yeux…J'ai vraiment bien dormi, ça faisait longtemps. Je me souviens rapidement des évènements d'hier…La visite de Ed…Et la délicieuse suite. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange ce matin…Le soleil brille, je sens ses rayon sur ma peau…Mais j'ai froid…Horriblement froid…

Je tourne la tête sur le côté…Ma gorge se serre…Il n'est pas là…Edward…Il est partit… Je me sens mal…Pourquoi est-il partit ? Pourquoi ? Je sens mes yeux brûler, j'ai vraiment envi de pleurer…Je serre les dents et me met en boule resserrant mes doigts sur les draps et je sens une larme couler…Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ?...Parce que je l'aime…J'avais été si sûr…Je….Je sens encore son odeur dans les draps, j'entends encore ses gémissements comme des échos dans mes souvenirs…Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé Ed ?

**Fin POV Roy**

**(Ed**)Oo

**(Roy)** Tu m'abandonnes ?!

**(Ed)…**tu…tu m'as dominé…

**(Roy)** Tu m'abandonnes ?!

**(Ed)** j'ai été dominé…

**(Roy)** Ed tu m'écoutes ?!

**(Ed**)…

**(Moi**) Je crois que je l'ai traumatisé…

**(Hugues)** Hihihi

**(Moi**) Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je le posterais, je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées fixées sur la suite. Si vous avez des idées ou des envies faites les moi savoir Et reviews ?! Merci !!


	9. Chapter 9

**Pas « Loin » mais « Avec » moi…**

**RAR : **

**Sabine 02**: Hehe, les grands esprits se rencontrent , tu vas comprendre vite pourquoi je dis ça

**Kiku-chan**** : **bah tu vas voir pourquoi Ed est partit

**(Ed) **Je suis pas un uke !

(_**moi)**_ t'es encore là-dessus ?

_**(Ed**_) oui ! c'est très important !

_**(Roy)**_ Tu as osé m'abandonné après une nuit pareille ?!

_**(Ed)**_ va dans tes draps et rule toi en boule pour pleurer !

_**(Roy)**_ Grr je vais le tuer !/se jette sur Edward /

_**(moi)**_ /soupir consternée et détourne le regard pour parler à mes chers lecteurs

(_**hugues)**_ euh, faudrait faire quelques choses tu crois pas ?

_**(moi)**_ mmh ?/me retourne vers les adversaires qui se roule une pelle/ tu disais ?

_**(Hugue)…**_rien, rien…

**Chapitre 9 : Réveil seul et arrivée inattendue**

**POV Auteur**

Après une nuit endiablé avec Edward Elric, Roy Mustang se réveil dans son appartement, dans le lit qui a tenu lieu d'ébat fougueux….Seul… Il constate en effet l'absence de l'homme qu'il aime à son réveil, pas le moindre mot, aucune explication. Cet abandon lui serre le cœur et il se roule en boule dans son grand lit vide laissant ses larmes couler en silence.

**Fin POV Auteur**

**POV Roy**

Ca fait si mal Edward. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je t'aime tant Edward …Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…Alors pourquoi ?

Il y a des bruits dans la maison…Mais j'ai trop mal au cœur pour y prêter attention, je les ignore….Je les oublie… Je me blottis dans ma solitude et mon désespoir…

Des pas feutrés, un bruit de porcelaine puis le silence…Je ne cherche pas à savoir ce que c'est…Je m'en fiche…

_**Roy ?!**_

Cette voix….Je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise coupé d'un sanglot.

…_**Edward ?**_

Je le regarde de mes yeux rougis. Il n'est pas partit…Il avance d'un pas rapide, pose un plateau bien garni sur la table de chevet. Puis il se jette presque sur le lit pour venir me serrer dans ses bras.

_**Que t'arrive-t-il mon amour ?**_

_**Edward…J'ai…J'ai cru…Que tu m'avais laissé…**_

_**Quoi ?...Jamais je ne te laisserais Roy…**_

Edward me serre dans ses bras et pose ses lèvres sur mon front…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit de cette manière. Ca ne me ressemble pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me montrer aussi faible. Et je ne pensais pas un jour me laisser aller de cette manière, même seul…Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir une telle douleur…Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir si mal pour ça…L'abandon…Si Edward m'abandonne…Je ne le supporterais pas. Je m'en doutais…Mais pas à ce point.

**Fin POV Roy**

**POV Edward**

Je me suis réveillé tôt pour une fois. Je suis blottit contre Roy, mon dieu ce que je suis bien ici. Il sent si bon…Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur sa peau, j'adore ce goût.

Je me lève en douceur sans le réveiller. J'enfile rapidement mon caleçon et mon jean puis je vais dans la cuisine. Je fouille un peu les placards et prépare un petit déjeuné. Un café quelques tartines et un peu de confiture. J'ai même trouvé de la pate à tartiné au chocolat, j'ai prit le pot entier. Et deux verres de jus d'orange.

Il y a un bouquet de fleur j'en prends une et la met sur le plateau quand j'entends des bruissements de tissu.

Il est réveillé, je souris, ce petit déjeuné devrait lui faire plaisir.

J'arrange encore quelques petites choses et je prends le plateau en mains. Je me rends à la chambre. Je suis encore au salon quand j'entends une chose qui me glace le sang….Un sanglot. Je presse le pas, les sanglots sont désespérés. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

J'entre dans la pièce et je me stop aussitôt. Je vois mon tendre amour roulé en boule dans les draps, il tremble et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

_**Roy ?!**_

…_**Edward ?**_

Je pose le plateau sur une table de chevet et je me rue sur le lit pour le serrer dans mes bras.

_**Que t'arrive-t-il mon amour ?**_

_**Edward…J'ai…J'ai cru…Que tu m'avais laissé…**_

_**Quoi ?...Jamais je ne te laisserais Roy…**_

Je serre plus fort et pose mes lèvres sur son front. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir comme ça un jour. Si désemparé, comme s'il venait de tout perdre. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit ainsi pour moi…A cause de moi.

Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais mon amour, jamais…Je t'aime… Je ne cesse de répéter ces mots à son oreille. Doucement il se calme, il est honteux de s'être laissé ainsi aller. Je caresse sa joue et lui sourit.

_**Ton café va être froid**_. Dis-je

Nous nous installons contre le mur le plateau entre nous.

_**Tout ça pour moi**_. Dit-il en réussissant à esquisser un sourire.

_**Hehe.**_

Il boit tranquillement son café. Je sens qu'il est mal. Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

_**Je suis désolé Edward.**_

_**Tu n'as pas à l'être.**_

_**Je…**_

_**Roy…Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je te le promets.**_

Il me regarde et sourit.

Je plonge un doigt dans le pot de pate à tartiner et l'amène à ma bouche sous le regard amusé de mon amour.

_**C'est bon ?**_ me demande-t-il

_**Oui très. Tiens goûte**_. Dis-je en plongeant à nouveau mon doigt dans le pot mais en l'amenant cette fois-ci à la bouche de mon brun.

Roy lécha goulument la pate, capturant le doigt avec gourmandise. Il ne me lâcha pas même après avoir fini la pate, suçant mon doigt avec malice. Il lève les yeux vers les miens, ils sont encore un peu rouge mais ce n'est plus de la tristesse qui rempli son regard, c'est une malice délicieuse. Ses lèvres relâchent mes doigts et viennent rapidement capturer mes lèvres. Il dépose le plateau sur sa table de chevet et je mets le pot de chocolat de côté. Nous nous rallongeons et nous enlaçons, nos lèvres scellées, nos mains baladeuses. Non passons près de vingt minutes enlacées à nous caresser et nous embrasser.

Roy regarde l'heure et sourit puis il se lève.

_**Où tu vas ?**_

_**Prendre une douche.**_

_**Nan reste avec moi….T'es pas censé être en repos ?**_

_**J'aimerais voir Alphonse.**_

_**Oh…Mais…**_

_**Tu sais j'ai une très grande douche…**_

Ce ton mielleux, ce regard malicieux, tout cela est très provocateur. Et je me laisse tenter sans résister.

Nous nous amusons follement dans la douche. Ses mains se ballades sur l'ensemble de mon corps, ses lèvres gourmandes glissent sur ma gorge et il me fait jouir de nouveau. C'est si bon.

Nous prenons notre temps. Une fois la douche finie nous nous habillons. Il emmène ses béquilles et nous allons à l'hôpital.

Nous avons décidé de ne rien dire à personne, seuls Jean, Risa et Al seront au courant, puisque ce sont eux qui nous ont poussés à avouer nos sentiments.

**Fin POV Ed**

**POV Auteur**

Roy et Edward arrivent enfin devant le chambre d'Alphonse et tous deux sourient en entendant le rire d'une jeune fille qu'Edward identifie comme étant Winry. Il toque doucement à la porte et après avoir obtenue la permission les deux hommes entrent dans la pièce et découvrent la jeune blonde assise sur le lit, la taille maintenue par les bras d'Alphonse.

_**Salut petit frère !**_

_**Salut Ed.**_

_**Bonjour Alphonse.**_

_**Oh, bonjour colonel. Vous allez bien ?**_

_**Oui, oui, et toi ?**_

_**A merveille**_. Dit-il avec un grand sourire en affirmant sa prise sur sa petite amie qui est rouge tomate et un peu mal à l'aise.

Celle-ci pose une main sur celle d'Alphonse pour lui faire lâcher prise tendrement et se lève.

_**Edward ?**_

_**Oui ?**_

_**Je peux te parler ?**_

_**Euh…Oui, oui bien sûr.**_

Le blond jette un œil à son frère qui hausse les épaules puis à son amant qui lui sourit tendrement avant de suivre Winry dans le couloir.

_**Ca ne va pas Winry ?**_

_**Ecoute Ed...Je suis désolé.**_

_**Hein ? Mais de quoi ?**_

_**Je sais que ça doit être dur de me voir comme ça avec ton frère mais…**_

_**Winry…**_

_**Nan attends. ..Je…Je l'aime vraiment….Toi…Tu es plus comme mon frère… Et…Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'apporter ce que tu souhaites, mais surtout s'il te plait n'en veut pas à Alphonse pour ça.**_

_**Moui….C'est pas grave…L'important c'est qu'Al soit heureux.**_

Ed avait finit par aborder une mine déconfite pour ne pas contredire la jeune fille, et puis, pour tout dire, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Ils retournent dans la chambre et Al regarde son frère et sa petite amie….Puis il fait un signe de tête à Edward qui sourit.

_**Excusez nous, mais, on pourrait avoir quelques minutes…Seuls…**_

Roy avait eu le temps de parler un peu avec Alphonse, mais il n'avait pas parlé de la nuit passée. Il acquiesce et sort rapidement suivit de Winry.

Ed va s'assoir près de son frère le sourire aux lèvres.

_**Alors ? **_demandent-ils en même temps.

Ils sourient puis Ed fait signe à son frère de commencer.

_**C'est merveilleux !**_

_**Et ça c'est fait vite ?**_

_**Une heure à tout casser après ton départ.**_

_**Et vous avez.**_

_**... ?**_

_**Non ! Je viens tout juste de reprendre mon corps ! Et c'est bien trop rapide !**_

_**Mmhhh…**_

_**Et toi ?**_

…Ed affiche un grand sourire.

_**Alors ça y est vous êtes…**_

_**Moins fort Al !**_

_**Désolé….Vous êtes ensembles ?**_reprend l'adolescent à mi-voix

_**Oui, mais en dehors de toi, Risa et Jean, personne ne sait et personne ne doit savoir.**_

_**Ok. Et vous avez… ?**_

…Pas de réponse mais une moue et un sourire plus que significatifs.

_**Ca alors ! Et c'était comment ?**_

_**..Génialissime ! Je te jure je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'avoir autant de plaisir !**_

_**Et c'est lui qui a…hum ?**_

…_**Il…Il a plus d'expérience…Alors…**_Ed rougit comme une pivoine

_**Hehe…**_

_**Roooo ! Ca va hein…**_

Ils rient tous les deux quelques instants de la réaction de Edward. Puis Al reprend son sérieux

_**Au fait elle te voulait quoi Winry ?**_

_**Me dire qu'elle était désolée.**_

_**Mais de quoi ?**_

_**De sortir avec toi au lieu de moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me considérait comme un frère alors qu'elle était trèèèèès amoureuse de toi et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je t'en veuille pour ça**_.

Alphonse le regarde et après quelques secondes se met à éclater de rire, Ed rit lui aussi.

_**Si elle savait**__…._dit Edward entre deux éclats de rire

_**Tu ne lui as pas dit ?**_

_**Non…Et ne lui dit pas, je trouve ça trop marrant.**_

_**Ok…Mais le jour où elle sera mise au courant je veux être là pour voir sa tête !**_

Ils rient de nouveaux et se serrent mutuellement dans leur bras.

De l'autre côté de la porte :

_**Ca ne va pas Winry ?**_

_**Je…Je me sens un peu coupable…**_

_**Pourquoi donc,**_

_**Vis-à-vis d'Edward…**_

_**Comment ça ?**_

_**Et bien…Je sors avec Alphonse et pas avec lui…Alors ça doit le blesser…**_

_**Oh, je vois…bah ne t'en fais pas, tu sais aussi bien sinon mieux que moi qu'Edward est fort. Je pense qu'il s'en remettra…**_dit Roy en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire.

_**Oui…Vous avez raison…**_

A ce moment là Ed ouvre la porte à leurs conjoints et les faits entrer. Ils discutent tous ensembles quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que deux nouveaux visiteurs pointent le bout de leur nez.

_**Hey ! Salut vous deux !**_ lance Edward aux deux nouveaux arrivants

_**Bonjour.**_ Répond Risa d'une voix douce

_**Salut à tous !**_ chantonne Havoc le visage radieux

_**Lieutenant Hawkeye, li…**_

_**Hep hep hep, Alphonse, combien de fois je dois te le dire ? Je m'appelle JEAN !! Appelle-moi Jean !**_

_**Oui, d'accord li…Euh Jean.**_

_**Bien !**_

_**Alors Alphonse, comment te sens-tu ?**_ demande Risa

_**Bien. Très bien merci ! Et vous ? Vous vous êtes enfin décidés ?**_ dit le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire

_**Euh…Je …Oui**_….répond-t-elle en rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre

_**Et oui !! Mais je vois que toi aussi tu t'es jeté à l'eau. **_Dit Havoc tout sourire en enlaçant la taille de Risa et en la faisant s'assoir sur ses jambes.

_**Ah, oui, oui.**_ Répond Alphonse en rougissant les doigts entrelacés à ceux de Winry.

Le petit groupe discute tranquillement et rient de leurs souvenirs. Jean et Risa remarquent très vite les coupx d'œil mielleux que se jettent Roy et Ed.

Schieza, Breda, Fuery, Falman et Armstrong entre autres sont passés quelques instants pour voir Alphonse. A midi l'infirmière jette tout ce petit monde dehors.

Tout le groupe se rend au restaurant, rejoint par les quelques membres qui ont visités Alphonse le matin même.

Le repas est mouvementé, ponctué de beaucoup de rire. Havoc et Hawkeye ne se quittent pas d'une semelle et la troupe est finalement rejointe au début du plat de résistance par Alphonse qui par la force de ses yeux de cocker à obtenue l'autorisation de descendre à conditoin d'être accompagné d'une infirmière. Acclamé par toute l'équipe il s'installe près de Winry et l'infirmière s'installe près de Falman. Breda est à moitié écrasé entre le bord de la banquette et Armstrong. Schieza et Fuery sont rouges tomates taquinés par Havoc et Mustang.

_**Mais enfin rougie pas comme ça Fuery, je te comprends, Scieza est charmante !**_ taquine Jean

_**Je ….Euh…**_balbutie Le jeune homme à lunettes en rougissant encore plus

_**Dis donc toi, tu viens de dire quoi là ? **_demande Risa d'un air mi-taquin mi-menaçant

_**Euh, mais non, ma chérie, c'est juste que …**_

_**Houlà Havoc…Ttu fais des avances à une autres femme en présence de ta petite chérie ?**_ taquine Mustang.

_**Mais …**_

_**Cela dit je dois dire que tu n'as pas tort, mademoiselle Schieza est charma…hic **_! La fin de la phrase du brun est coupée par un hoquet de surprise.

_**Tout va bien colonel ?**_ demande innocemment Edward en remontant un peu plus sa main le long de la cuisse de Roy

_**Oui…Oui, bien sûr que ça va**_. Répond le supérieur un sourire aux lèvres. _**Tu n'es pas d'accord avec nous Edward ?**_

_**Si, si, j'avoue que mademoiselle Schieza et monsieur Fuery forment un très beau couple**_

_**Mais enfin….**_

Les deux intéressés sont de plus en plus rouge et bégayent.

Peu après une femme adulte accompagnée d'une petite fille arrive avec un très beau sourire et un paquetage dégageant une délicieuse odeur de tare à la fraise.

_**Madame Hugues ! Comment allez-vous ?**_ demande Alphonse

_**Alphonse ! Je vais bien merci. Dis donc tu es un très beau jeune homme. Toi et Winry formez un très beau couple. **_

_**Assez-vous, madame Hugues.**_ Dit Winry les joues rosies, en s'écartant un peu pour laisser la place à la dame et à son enfant. La petite fille regarde Al toute étonnée.

_**Elle est où ton armure ?**_

_**Je l'ai…Je l'ai jetée**_

_**Tant mieux ! je te préfère comme ça ! **_dit-elle avec un de ses magnifique sourie innocent.

Le repas continue dans la bonne humeur. Parfois Havoc ou Alphonse perçoivent un sursaut de la part d'Ed ou de Roy, mais personne d'autres ne les remarques en dehors de Risa.

Le repas terminé, toute l'équipe retourne au boulot. Risa ramène Jean chez lui et les deux frères, Winry et Roy remontent dans la chambre d'Alphonse.

Ils discutent encore un peu, enfin ils écoutent Winry qui s'imagine les réactions des habitants de Rizembool.

Roy s'apprête à rentrer quand Risa revient.

_**Ca ne va pas ?**_ demanda le flamme alchimiste

_**Si, si, je voulais juste vous prévenir. Nous avons reçut un coup de fil, hier…Mais, je suis vraiment désolé…**_dit elle d'un air navré

_**Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?**_ demande Ed inquiet.

_**J'ai complètement oublié de vous faire passé le mot…Quelle idiote !**_

_**Lieutenant Hawkeye, que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**Madame Curtis nous a appelés pour nous dire qu'elle viendrait à central pour voir les frères Elric.**_

_**Quoi ? Quel jour ?**_

…

_**Risa ?**_

_**Aujourd'hui.**_

_**Hein ?!**_ s'exclament les deux frères

_**A quelle heure ?**_ demande Ed

_**A cinq heures.**_

_**Quelle heure est-il ?**_ demande Alphonse

_**Hum…Cinq heures dix…**_répond Roy en regardant sa montre

_**Votre montre n'est pas à l'heure monsieur Mustang, il est cinq heures et quart. Et vous ne devriez pas être dehors avec un pied dans cet état.**_ Gronde une voix venant de couloir.

_**Maître Izumi**_….disent les deux frères d'une voix presque implorante.

**(Hugues)** houlalalala ca va barder !

**(Roy)** c'est fou ce qu'elle peut être effrayante cette femme

**(Hugues)** j'avoue que j'aimerais pas être à ta place quand elle apprendra pour toi et Ed

(**Roy) **Oo, j'y avais pas pensé…

**(Ed) **/deglutit difficilement/ je suis mort…

**(Izumi**)…°sifflote l'air innocent°

**(Roy) **Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ?

**(Moi**)…bah en fait je sais pas trop, j'ai une idée qui apparaîtra plus tard dans l'histoire…peut être un entrainement sur l'île…

**(Ed et Al)**Oo non, pitié pas ça…

**(moi) **désolé…

**(hugues**) Et sinon pas d'autres idées ?

**(Moi) **nan….et vous ? Mes chers lecteurs, vous avez des idées, des envies particulières ?

**(Hugues) **laissez nous des reviews, avec vos coms et des idées

**(Moi) **ouai bonne idée !

**(Hugues)** en plus le petit boutn en ba à gauche, oui, oui, c'est bien celui-là, et bah si vous cliquer dessu je vous promet que ça vous cramera pas sur place !

**(moi)** mais t'as pas bientôt fini, tu vas les faire flipper à force !

_**(Al)**_ reviews merci beaucoup !


	10. Chapter 10

-

**Pas ****« ****Loin**** »**** mais ****« ****Avec**** »**** moi****…**

**RAR : **

**Sabine 02**: Merci pour la review. Ca va je l'ai pas faite trop méchante….Mais l'île n'est pas loin….elle arrive…et l'Izumi féroce aussi…

**Nekoice**** : **merci pour le compliment

**(Ed) **Maître Izumi….

(_**moi)**_ Oui, pourquoi, ça ne va pas ?

_**(Ed**_) Bah euh…

_**(Roy)**_ Je…je la trouve effrayante…

_**(Ed)**_ elle l'est.

_**(Izumi)**_ Edward…comment va tu mon petit ?!

_**(Edward)**_ Oo

(_**hugues)**_ Les pauvres….J'ai de la peine pour eux….

_**(Winry)**_ Oui, moi aussi…

_**(Hugue)…**_profitez bien de ce chapitre, messieurs Elric…

_**(Al**_)…Pourquoi les prochains vont être si horribles que ça ?

_**(Hugues**_)…

_**(Moi)**_…Fais pas comme si tu le savais, je les ai pas encore écrit…d'ailleurs je suis désolé pour cette longue attente mais ce chapitre et probablement aussi les prochains à venir me donnent du fil à retordre…Je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration…Si vous avez des idées, même toute petite, faites les moi savoir…

**Chapitre 10****: Dernière journée avant le départ pour l'île de Yokk**

_**Maître Izumi ?**_

L'alchimiste regarde Edward puis Alphonse et affiche un tendre sourire avant de reprendre un air neutre.

_**Qui est l'auteur de cette transmutation ?**_ demande-t-elle méfiante

_**C'est Papa.**_ répond Al

_**Hoenheim.**_ Répond Ed en même temps que son frère un peu grognon.

Izumi les regarde successivement pendant une longue minute puis s'avance vers Al. Elle passe devant Ed et ébouriffe gentiment ses cheveux blonds puis va serrer le cadet dans ses bras.

Ils discutent pendant près d'un quart d'heure puis Izumi donne un « petit » coup de poing dans l'épaule du jeune Elric, enfin « petit »…Elle a quand même propulsé Al à terre…

_**Bon ! Et si on allait voir ce que vaut ton corps ?**_

_**Hein ?!**_ s'étonnent les autres

_**Allez Alphonse, debout, on va aller dans la cour pour voir si ton corps n'est pas rouillé.**_

_**Mme Curtis**_…tente Winry

_**Okay !**_ s'exclame Al faisant apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de son frères et de son maître.

Ils descendent dans la cour, Winry et Roy ayant perdu depuis longtemps l'idée de les dissuader.

Arrivé au lieu dit, Edward regarde Izumi.

_**Je peux maître ?**_

_**Oui, bien sûr.**_

Les deux frères se mettent face à face, le sourire aux lèvres, en position d'attaque.

_**Go ! **_ordonne Izumi

Les deux adolescents s'élancent l'un vers l'autre pour la première attaque. Le combat dura pendant presque sept minutes avant qu'Alphonse ne se retrouve à terre. Le fullmetal afficha un sourire de grand vainqueur puis aida son frère à se relever.

_**Et bien…C'était…nul…**_

Le combat n'était pas si « nul » en vérité, mis Izumi savait trouver les mots qui touchent. Elle regarda ses deux élèves les sourcils froncés.

_**Ed, tu ne t'es pas donné à fond !**_

_**Mais…**_

_**Il n'y a pas de mais ! **_

Le blond fit une grimace et son frère baissa la tête.

_**Al**_…en voyant la triste mine du garçon, elle sourit et reprend - _**C'était nul, mais je m'attendais à pire.**_

_**Vraiment ?**_

_**Oui…Ton corps n'a pas bougé pendant des années, il ne faut pas rêver…Bon préparez vos affaires, vous avez un rendez vous avec l'île de Yokk.**_

Les deux garçons écarquillent les yeux, une lueur de terreur passant par leurs prunelles.

_**L'île ?**_

_**Oui !**_

Roy et Winry ont un peu de peine pour leurs compagnons. Tous les deux avaient entendu parlé du calvaire que les frères Elric avait vécu là-bas. Malheureusement pour eux, le ton d'Izumi ne laisse aucune échappatoire.

_**Nous partirons demain à quinze heure quinze de l'après midi. **_Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce

_**C'est bizarre…J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle avait prévu ça dès qu'elle a appris pour toi…**_dit Edward à son petit frère.

_**Hai**_…

Une heure plus tard Ed et Roy quittent les deux amoureux, laissant Al, le sourire aux lèvre et Win désolé de savoir qu'Ed allait passer la nuit seul…Sauf qu'Edward ne passerait pas la nuit seul…Après avoir fermé la porte, le blond lève les yeux vers son amant. Ils se sourient et retournent à l'appartement du plus vieux pour profiter de cette nuit. Ils vont être séparés pendant un certains moment alors il leur faut profiter de ces instants.

Roy commande à dîner et ils s'installent sur le canapé. Il avait commandé asiatique. Et Ed intrigué prend une cuillère de wasabi sous l'œil hilare de Roy. Le brun voit alors son amant se décolorer. S'en suit une bataille de chatouille avant que le calme ne reprenne place. Ils se font manger l'un l'autre bien enfoncer dans le sofa, le plateau sur les genoux.

Une fois le repas fini, il entame le dessert, commençant sur le canapé et terminant par terre avant de migrer vers la chambre et d'en reprendre une part sous les draps.

Le lendemain matin, on peut les retrouver blottit l'un contre l'autre. Roy sur le dos, la tête appuyée sur l'un de ses bras replié, l'autre enlaçant ed en lui caressant le bras, Ed la tête sur le torse du brun, allongé à plat ventre à moitié sur son amant.

_**Elle est si terrible que ça cette île ?**_

_**Pour des enfants oui, à l'heure actuelle c'est son entraînement qui nous inquiète.**_

_**Elle fait ça pour votre bien.**_

_**Oui, c'est sûr, mais j'ai un peu peur quand même.**_ Dit-il en riant

Roy acquiesce.

Ils restent ainsi pendant presque une demi-heure, au calme, juste l'un contre l'autre…puis ils se lèvent. Roy enfile un pantalon en satin et Edward, ayant trop la flemme d'aller chercher ses vêtements au salon, empreinte une chemise à Roy. Il se rendent à la cuisine et commencent à préparer le petit déjeuné. Edward prend rapidement ses marques et retient très vite la place des choses dans la cuisine de son chéri. Tous les deux, ouvrent, ferment, les placards, tartinent les toast de confiture ou de pâte à tartiner, prépare les boisson. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, ils se sourient et s'embrassent. Roy prépare le café et le chocolat quand soudainement la sonnette de la maison retentit. Il attrape un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains, embrasse rapidement Ed et va ouvrir pendant que le blond s'atèle toujours à la tache du petit déjeuner.

_**J'arrive, j'arrive. Oui, bonjour que puis-je pour vous ? Hey, salut vous deux**_. Dit-il en découvrant Risa et Jean sur le pas de sa porte.

_**Bonjour.**_ Répond la blonde souriante en faisant la bise à celui qu'elle considère comme un frère.

_**Yo, Roy, ça va ?**_ salue Havoc en serrant la main du brun.

_**Entrez, entrez. Que venez vous faire ici si tôt ?**_

_**Si tôt, Roy il est dix heures et demie**_…fait remarquer Havoc en riant

_**Nous sommes venu te chercher pour aller voir Alphonse Elric**_. Indique Risa en entrant.

Il retirent leurs manteaux et avancent jusqu'à la pièce de vie. En entendant des bruits de vaisselles, Havoc curieux s'avance jusqu'à la cuisine et affiche un large sourire en voyant Edward continuer à préparer le plateau.

_**Mmmh…Sexy**_ ! se moque-t-il en voyant la superbe tenue du jeune homme.

_**Jean ?!**_

Il sourit et va lui serrer la main.

_**Tiens, bonjour Edward**_. Salue Hawkeye souriante avant d'aller lui faire la bise ce qui le surprend.

_**Euh…salut…**_

_**Ne sois pas si surpris, en dehors du travail, tu es un peu mon beau-frère, non ?**_

_**Ha…Hai…**_

Le couple ayant déjà déjeuné, Roy leur sert du café et tous s'installent à la salle à manger le temps que notre petit couple déjeune.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils se rendent à l'hôpital. Al est en train de s'habiller avec les vêtements gracieusement donnés par l'hôpital, à savoir un vieux tee-shirt bleu marine bien trop large et un pantalon peu descriptible ressemblant plus à un bas de pyjama d'hôpital qu'à autres chose…

_**Quelle dégaine !**_ se moque Edward

_**Oh ça va hein !**_

_**Hehe…Allez, arrête de bouder petit frère, on a quelques heures pour remédier à ça.**_

_**Comment ça ?**_

_**On va faire du shopping petit !**_ chantonne Havoc

Ils mettent un quart d'heure pour arriver au centre ville. Alors qu'ils se demandent ce qu'ils vont manger. Risa sort deux gros paniers bien garnis en vue d'un pique nique et la petite troupe se rend au parc pour y déguster les salades et sandwich d'Hawkeye. Ils sont rejoints juste avant de commencer par Izumi et son mari. Le pique nique sa passe tranquillement, dans le rire.

Une heure plus tard, les paniers sont rangés et tous se rendent dans les magasins qui sont ouverts. S'en suit alors un véritable show, ce qui au début devait être une séance de shopping pour redorer la garde robe d'Alphonse se transforme en véritable défilé. Alphonse, Edward, puis rapidement Havoc et Roy qui finissent par convaincre le mari d'Izumi.

Les filles finissent par s'y mettre aussi faisant rougir les garçons en enfilant des robes légères. Izumi, Risa et Winry s'amusent à aguicher leurs compagnons. Ed et Alphonse restent bouche bée en voyant leur maître dans ces tenues affriolantes. Et Al est également très…disons que ses yeux ont du mal à quitter sa jolie petite amie.

_**Tout va bien Alphonse ?**_ demande Havoc au jeune garçon rouge comme une tomate alors qu'Edward se roule par terre en voyant le comportement de son frère.

_**Euh…Oui…je …je crois…**_

Il faut avouer que Winry avait de quoi le faire rougir dans cette robe courte et légère ne recouvrant pas les épaules et muni d'un décolleté très…décolleté…

_**Ne rougit pas comme ça Alphonse, c'est le corps de ta petite amie, tu vas finir par le connaître encore mieux que ça tu sais**_ …dit Roy en riant

_**Oui, tu vas le connaître plus en …Profondeur…**_ajoute alors Ed un sourire mielleux sur les lèvres avant de se prendre une chaussure dans la tête de la part de Winry.

Roy éclate de rire, se moquant gentiment de son amant. A ce moment là, une vendeuse vient chercher Roy pour le prévenir que la veste qu'il avait choisit avait été retouchée. Il hoche la tête et abandonne le groupe pour aller l'essayer. Winry retourne dans la cabine d'essayage et Ed va rejoindre Roy pour voir ce que donne cette fameuse veste. Il monte donc au premier étage et approche des cabines. Il regarde le brun essayer la veste qui avait besoin de quelques retouches supplémentaires. Il siffle quand même devant l'élégance de son amour qui lui sourit. Roy rend la veste à la vendeuse après que celle-ci ai prit de nouvelles mesures et s'approcha de Ed qui reprend ses fouilles dans le rayon.

Tout deux regardent les différents vêtements et en choisisse quelques uns pour Ed. Ils s'approchent des cabines et ed va enfiler un ensemble. Le premier ne lui va pas au teint. Pendant qu'il essaye le second Roy est rejoint par Havoc qui vient donner et prendre des nouvelles.

_**Alors comment ça se passe ?**_ demande le blond

_**A quel sujet ?**_

_**Toi et Edward…**_

…_**Très bien.**_

_**Il essaye de nouveaux vêtements ?**_

_**Oui, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché tout à l'heure…**_

_**Mmhh…**_

Ed sort de la cabine à ce moment là. Il porte une chemise rouge sang sortie dont les boutons près du col ne sont pas fermés laissant entrevoir sa peau parfaitement imberbe. Ses cheveux sont détachés et il porte un pantalon de costume noir tenu par une ceinture en cuire noir et à boucle dorée. Une tenue simple certes, mais qui le rends terriblement sexy.

Voyant le regard lumineux de Roy, Havoc esquisse un sourire et se retourne pour aller voir sa compagne.

_**Bon, et bien je retourne voir Risa. Elle doit avoir attaqué le deuxième tiers du magasin pour les essayage…On n'a pas encore fini….**_dit-il en soupirant de façon amusé

Roy sourit. Ed regarde Havoc puis Roy, et voyant la façon dont il le fixe, comprend le départ précipité de leur ami. Il retourne dans la cabine rapidement suivit du brun.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, les filles enfilent les dernières tenues sur lesquelles elles ont flashé. Elles choisissent les vêtements qu'elles désirent acheter et sortent enfin des cabines.

_**Où est Edward ?**_ demande Winry

_**Il vérifie que la veste de Roy correspond bien à ses mesures.**_ Répond Havoc avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Winry ne s'attarde pas sur la réponse, Izumi en revanche regarde le blond mais trouvant ça plausible quoique étrangement dit, elle n'y prête guère plus d'attention. Ils sont finalement rejoints par Roy et Ed tous les deux chargés de plusieurs vêtements.

Ils se dirigent tous vers les caisses pour payer leurs achats, mais voilà en sortant du centre, le groupe se rend compte de l'heure qu'il est, bientôt l'heure du départ.

Ils se rendent donc à la gare, chargés de tous leurs paquets, après avoir récupéré les valises à l'hôtel. Un peu en avance, ils décident de prendre un dernier verre tous ensemble. Ceux qui restent souhaitent bonne chance aux deux garçons. Roy et Ed s'éclipsent quelques minutes aux toilettes pour un dernier baiser avant le départ d'Edward puis rejoignent les autres. Ensemble, le groupe se rend aux quais, et après un dernier baiser d'Alphonse à sa petite amie, les deux frères montent dans le train, tirés par Izumi.

Puis le train part… un dernier regard…un dernier sourire….Et cette douleur dans le ventre…une mauvaise impression…mise sur le compte de l'envie de rester proche…rester ensemble….une mauvaise impression….un avenir incertain ? L'envie de se revoir les tiraille déjà alors qu'ils ne se sont quittés que depuis une dizaine de minutes. Que leur réserve leur avenir ? Des combats ? Sans doute….Des retrouvailles heureuses?...Ils prient tous deux pour cela….Et vous ? Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi ?

**(Hugues)** ….Vous faites que vous sauter dessus en fait…

**(Roy)** - - '

**(Hugues)** Et encore elle ne vous a pas fait vous précipiter dans le placard à balais de l'hôpital

(**Moi) **Ca c'est une idée, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné avant toi ?!

**(Ed) **- - '

**(Izumi**) Comment ça se fait que je ne me rende pas compte des préférences de mon élève ?

**(Moi) **Bah en fait j'ai prévu que seul Al, Risa et Jean soit au courant jusq'à un chapitre bien précis…qui n'est pas pour tout de suite

**(Roy**) Et tu vas mettre quoi entre temps

**(Moi) **bah justement, en dehors de l'île de Yokk et de quelques rencontres avec des homonculus j'ai pas d'idées…

**(Envi**) Yes !!L'heure de mon retour va bientôt sonner !

**(Moi) **Oui..je t'aime bien…alors je pouvais pas te laisser intervenir une seule fois dans la fic..

**(Hugues) **Bon et bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, si vous avez des idées, envoyez !!

**(Moi) **Oui ! Et même si vous en avez pas, laissez des reviews

**(Hugues)** Ah oui les reviews, petit bouton bleu situé en bas à gauche de l'écran…non pas sur le métal…sur l'écran…


	11. Chapter 11

**Pas ****« ****Loin**** »**** mais ****« ****Avec**** »**** moi****…**

**RAR : **

Mokona : Et bien ma choupinette, tu m'as gâté avec toutes ces reviews^^. Alors alors…

Dabord (review n°1): oui, en effet je trouve que ça change un peu d'alterner ainsi les point de vue. Mais, je suis loin d'être la première à utiliser ce procéder. Je trouvais cela plutôt sympa, et assez approprié à cette fic donc voilà.

Ensuite, oui (review n°2) je trouvais cette image très romantique que veux-tu célibataire certes mais ultra romantique quand même^^.

Après (review n°3) Oui, j'adore ce chapitre, j'imagine très bien la scène dans ma tête…et Havoc…bah c'est havoc quoi ^^

(review n°4 ) oui t'as vu il est méchant le petit Roy…

(review n°5) Oui, c'est une copine qui m'a dit qu'elle était trop triste de pas le voir, alors le voilà…enfin au début et à la fin, c'est déjà ça… Roy en réparateur…mmmhhh…

(review n°6) bon je suis contente que leur réconciliation te plaise…oui peut être un jour il sera Uke, qui sait…

(review n°7) tête de palmier…si je retrouve le lien je te passerais une fic que j'ai lu qui était hilarante…c'est là que j'ai ris l'idée de la tête de palmier… je trouvais aussi qu'Al et Win étaient complémentaires, et puis je pouvais pas les laisser seuls… Oui Hawkeye et Havoc, je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, même si dans l'anime c'est clair que Risa en pince pour Roy.

(review n °8) Ca va il est bien réussit mon lemon ? bien il est partit…ou pas^^

(review n°9) Niark niark niark…et oui….Tu es tombé dans le panneau, et c'était fait pour …mowhahahahah….oui, c'est une minable imitation d'un rire démoniaque…- -'…bref, bah c'est gentillet de tenir par la taille^^ tu va voir il est innocent mais ça reste un mec^^

(review 10) A yes la dernière….Al ? j'ai écrit Al en chemise de roy ? Où ça ? Bref, désolé ma belle mais Roy ne va pas rejoindre Ed, enfin je pense pas…les retrouvailles seront d'autant plus…chaudes…

Bref merci pour toutes ces reviews, et ces compliments.

Nampo : genre, je vais aussi sur mes 19 d'abord !!! et moi je suis pas vieille !!! veux pas !!! ^^ merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. J'ai malheureusement été très longue à poster cette suite, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre…mais promi je vais faire de mon mieux.

Continuez de me laisser des reviews ! J'adore ça^^

**(Moi) **salut tout le monde !!! je …Je suis DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! Ce retard est inadmissible je le sais bien, mais je n'avais pas d'inspirations, et peu de temps pour taper. Déjà j'écris en cour….

**(Al) **ce n'est pas bien ça.

**(moi) **Je sais bien…mais, bizarrement c'est le seul mmoment où j'ai un peu d'inspiration.

**(hugues) **…tout ce temps pour ça ? Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre.

**(moi) **Je le sais bien…et j'en suis vraiment désolé…ce chapitres et les prochains, sont une sorte de transition…enfin j'espère quand même que je parviendrais à rendre les prochain plus intéressant…

**(ed) **Si tu continue comme ça tu vas juste leur donner envi de fermer cette fenêtre…

**(Moi) **hein ? Mais euh…non…je veux juste les prévenir…il est pas si mal que ça enfin…lisez vous me direz…

**Chapitre 11****: Un entraînement complet**

Le voyage m'a parut si long…Sans lui, c'est invivable….Pff…Dire qu'il y a un an je ne pouvais pas le voir en pâture…maintenant je ne suis même pas capable de faire un petit voyage sans penser à lui…Nous venons tout juste d'arriver. Al aussi est dans ses pensées, il pense à Winry…Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, nous nous prenons un coup puissant sur le crâne…Izumi sensei n'est pas vraiment contente de nous voir bailler aux corneilles sans l'écouter…Aïe….Ca fait mal….En nous voyant grommeler elle nous précise que ce qui nous attend va être bien pire….Youpi….C'est pas vrai…qu'est-ce qu'elle a prévu…ça m'inquiète….

Elle nous accorde…là je la cite …encore du temps avant de nous emmener à l'île de Yokk. C'est déjà sympa me direz-vous…ouai sauf que le dit temps nous sers en fait à déposer nos affaires chez elles et à aller sur la plage pour prendre la barque…là encore vous me direz que c'est suffisant et qu'il suffit de prendre son temps…sauf que c'est pas vraiment possible quand on a une furie alchimiste brune qui vous cours après en criant qu'il faut se dépêcher….et croyez moi…même à bout de force, dans ces conditions, vous vous dépêchez….

Enfin bref…nous voilà donc de retour sur l'île. De nouveau interdiction d'utiliser l'alchimie, mais bon déjà elle nous laisse deux couteaux, c'est toujours ça. Nous la voyons repartir sur la barque avec son mari et lorsqu'elle est à plusieurs mètres elle nous crie qu'elle à oublié quelque chose. Elle nous envoie alors une bouteille avec un petit mot inséré à l'intérieur.

Je récupère la bouteille qui s'échoue sur la plage et la regarde. Comme un idiot je m'apprête à la briser mais Alphonse me stop juste à temps. Il me rappelle que la bouteille pourrait nous être utile. Il regarde un peu autour de nous et trouve une branche dont le bout est incurvé. C'est parfait. Après plusieurs échecs, nous parvenons enfin à faire sortir le morceau de papier. Je le déroule et nous lisons ces mots, qui finalement ne m'étonnent guère.

« Deux pères et deux fils sont assis autour d'une table. Sur celle-ci se trouvent trois pommes. Chaque homme en mange une. Il ne reste aucun fruit et tout les hommes ont mangé une pomme, comment cela est-il possible ? »

Une énigme…Enfin cela dit je sens qu'elle n'est pas difficile…Est-elle philosophique, comme lors de notre première visite sur l'île ? Enfin peu importe avec Al, nous décidons de partir dès maintenant à la recherche de quoi nous nourrir et d'une source d'eau claire. Par chance nous nous souvenons de la position de la source la plus facile d'accès. Sur le chemin nous grimpons à certains arbres pour récupérer des fruits, nous ramassons également des baies et du bois pour le feu de ce soir.

Le soir d'ailleurs arrive vite. Nous préparons le feu, mangeons nos baies…Nous nous sommes installés près de la source. Nous commençons à manger en silence puis Al ressort le papier d'Izumi et le relie.

_**« Comment cela pourrai être possible ?**_ » demandais-je

_**« Je ne sais pas**_ »…me répond Al

Nous restons encore un peu silencieux. Je prends une gorgée d'eau à la bouteille qui était réceptacle de l'énigme et que nous avons rempli de l'eau de la source.

_**« Alors avec Winry vous en êtes où ? »**_

_**« Et bien…Euh… »**_

Je le vois rougir comme une pivoine.

_**« Aaaaallll ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »**_

_**« Je…. »**_

_**« Alphonse ? »**_

_**« Et bien, hier… »**_

_**« Ouiiii ? »**_

_**« Je…Nous avons….préliminaires… »**_dit-il en baissant la voix et en devenant aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« _**Rooooo !!!! »**_

Le voyant plus rouge que jamais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_**« Mais euh….et toi alors ? »**_

_**« Moi ? Roy m'a déjà donné plusieurs orgasmes pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Oo… »**_

_**« Et, on a fait ça dans la chambre, la douche, le salon et…la cabine d'essayage… »**_

_**« Oo !!! »**_

J'explose encore plus de rire en le voyant presque fumer tant il est rouge.

_**« Ca va rougit pas comme ça, c'est tout naturel… »**_

Nous parlons de longues minutes de nos expériences, peu à peu, Alphonse se déride et me fait également par de leur nuit. Fellation, et caresses en tout genre, ils s'en sont donnés à cœur joie. Enfin, je peux parler…nous avons passé toutes les étapes ou presque dès le premier soir…enfin le soir où nous nous sommes vraiment trouvés…

Finalement nous nous couchons tous les deux sur le dos et observons les étoiles en reparlant de cette énigme.

_**« Deux pères et deux fils… »**_répétais-je

_**« Et seulement trois pommes.**_ » Termina Al

_**« Mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? »**_

_**« Je ne sais pas… »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Dis Ed, tu aurais aimé avoir des enfants ? »**_

_**« Hein ? »**_

_**« Oui, je veux dire…si tu es avec Roy, vous ne pourrez pas…enfin tu vois quoi… »**_

_**« Bah je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé…mais…tu veux dire que tu penses déjà à avoir des enfants ? »**_

_**« Euh…disons que je pensais à notre futur, toi et Roy…moi et Winry…j'aimerais avoir des enfants…Je sais qu'on est encore jeune pour penser à ça mais si on survit à toute cette histoire, j'aimerais avoir des enfants…trois… »**_

_**« Whoa, tu y as bien pensé déjà. Et tu veux quoi ? »**_

_**« Deux garçons et une fille. »**_

_**« A ouai tu y as vraiment bien pensé. »**_

_**« Euh en fait Winry est d'accord sur le nombre et le sexe. »**_

_**« Hein ?! Vous avez déjà parlé de ça ? »!**_

_**« Euh oui, et non…C'était avant que je récupère mon corps, on discutait de tout et de rien et on était arrivé au sujet du futur… »**_

_**« Et bah…A vrai dire je ne sais pas…je préfère attendre et ne pas faire de projet…tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec Roy pour le moment. »**_

_**« Oui, je comprends… »**_

_**« Tu crois que maman réagirait comment ? »**_

_**« Elle serait heureuse, sans aucun doute… »**_

_**« Tu penses vraiment ? »**_

_**« Tu veux dire par rapport au fait que tu sois avec un homme ? »**_

_**« Oui… »**_

_**« Si tu es heureux elle le serait également. »**_

_**« Oui, tu as raison…Elle aurait aimé rencontrer nos âmes sœurs, et surement nos éventuels enfants aussi. »**_

_**« Oui, c'est sûr…mais oui, bien sûr !!! »**_

_**« Hein quoi, que se passe-t-il ?! »**_

_**« Les petits enfants ! »**_

_**« Heu…Oui bien sûr tout à fait. » **_Dis-je ironiquement

_**« Deux pères et deux fils ! Le père,**_ _**le fils, et le fils du fils. »**_

_**« Euh… »**_

_**« Par exemple, Papa, Moi et mon fils. Il y a deux pères : Papa et moi et deux fils : Moi et mon fils. Pourtant nous ne serions que trois. »**_

Je grimace à l'évocation d'Hohenheim mais l'explication est claire et j'hoche la tête pour dire que je comprends enfin…Alphonse vient de résoudre l'énigme. Je souris et le félicite. Puis nous nous décidons enfin à chercher le sommeil et nous souhaitons mutuellement « bonne nuit ».

Nous nous réveillons le lendemain vers neuf heures. Enfin si je considère la position du soleil il doit être neuf heures. Al est déjà réveillé et a cueillit des fruits pour le déjeuné.

Nous mangeons tranquillement puis rejoignions la plage. Izumi sensei va sans doute venir aujourd'hui pour savoir si nous avons trouvons la solution de son énigme. En attendant nous nous lançons dans un entrainement au combat. Nous augmentons peu à peu le rythme et arrêtons d'un commun accord pour boire un peu. Nous nous reposons quelques minutes et reprenons le combat. Peu après, Izumi sensei arrive, posée fièrement sur l'avant de la barque. Ils accostent et Izumi s'approche de nous tandis que nous l'attendons, droits comme des « i ».

_**« Alors jeunes gens, comment allez vous ? »**_

_**« Bien Izumi-sensei ! »**_ répondons-nous d'une même voix.

_**« Alors votre réponse ? »**_

_**« Un père… »**_Commence Al

_**« …Un fils… »**_ continuais-je

_**« Et un petit-fils…**_ »terminons-nous ensemble

_**« Bien »**_. Dit-elle en souriant_**. « Mais elle était facile. »**_

Nous regardons notre maître en restant silencieux, attendant les ordres suivants.

_**« Bien demain je veux que vous ayez construit un campement solide. Et je vous donne une nouvelle énigme : « Vous voilà enfermé dans une caverne en compagnie d'un monstre géant mangeur d'homme.  
Vous êtes bien embêté : celui-ci veut à tout prix votre mort.  
Le géant vous propose alors de choisir.  
Soit vous dites une affirmation vraie, et vous serez bouilli, soit vous en dites une fausse, et vous serez rôti. Que dites-vous ? » N'oubliez pas, vous êtes deux, je veux deux réponses différentes… A demain les garçons. »**_

Izumi retourna ensuite à la barque et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en route vers sa maison. Nous, nous regardons toujours vers l'horizon en gravant ses consignes et son énigme dans nos têtes. Au bout de cinq minutes je me lève en soupirant.

_**« Bon…tu es prêts à construire un petit nid douillet Al ? »**_

_**« Oui ! »**_ répond-t-il en se levant vivement.

_**« Bien, alors, il faut trouver du bois, des branchages, du feuillage… »**_

_**« Ni-san… »**_

_**« Quoi ? »**_

_**« Regarde ».**_me dit-il en désignant le bord de la plage.

Je souris, sacrée maître Izumi. Elle nous a tout de même laissé des instruments qui nous faciliteront la tache, enfermés dans un petit coffre qu'elle a du balancer à la mer à plusieurs mètres de la plage ? Nous l'ouvrons et découvrons. Deux autres dagues et une scie ainsi que de la ficelle. Je vois Al sourire à son tour. Tout cela va vraiment nous faciliter la tâche.

Nous nous y mettons d'ailleurs sans attendre et retournons dans les bois pour y découper branchage et feuillage. Nous tombons deux, trois arbres, avec la scie. Après avoir récupéré toutes les feuilles, nous retirons toutes les branches puis coupons les troncs en plusieurs morceaux.

Nous montons la structure principale. Quelque chose d'assez simple. Nous allons tout de même couper un quatrième tronc pour renforcer au maximum l'abri. Nous prenons bien garde à les attacher correctement avec le fil, consolidant même avec les quelques lianes que nous avions dénichés. Nous installons les grandes feuilles sur le toit, mettant deux couches et les liants bien à la structure à l'aide de la pelote de ficelle.

Par chance, nous découvrons lors de nos recherche une prairie de fougères que nous découpons à l'aide des dagues avant de les éparpiller de façon aussi uniforme que possible, au sol de l'abri avant de recouvrir celui-ci de grandes feuilles. Et voilà l'abri était fait….enfin nous y avions quand même passés les trois quart de la journée.

Epuisés, nous nous laissons tomber sur le sable chaud les pieds caressés par les remous de l'eau. Nous attendons quelques minutes au calme, profitant de la douce brise et du bruit des vagues.

_**« Déjà une bonne chose de faite ».**_ Dis-je finalement. –_** « Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à… »**_

_**« Trouver la solution de l'énigme… »**_

_**« C'est quoi déjà ? »**_

_**« Imaginez que vous êtes prisonniers d'un géant monstre cannibale. Il veut absolument nous manger, mais il nous laisse le choix. Si on dit une affirmation vraie, il nous met à bouillir, et si elle est fausse, nous serons rôtis. Il faut trouver quoi dire pour sortir vivant. Et apparemment il y a deux solutions…. »**_

_**« Hum… »**_

_**« Tu as une idée ? »**_

_**« Il faut dire quelque chose qui est à la fois vrai et faux. »**_

_**« Donc qui n'est ni vrai ni faux. »**_

_**« Hum…peut être… »**_

_**« Quoi ? »**_

_**« Je mens »**_

_**« Quoi ?**_

_**« L'une des réponses, ça pourrait être « je mens ». »**_

_**« Oh…oui bien sûr…si tu dis que tu mens…en admettant que ton affirmation est fausse, cela veut dire que ce que tu dis est vrai, donc « tu mens » vraiment, chose qui est paradoxale…bien jouer frangin. »**_

_**« Merci. Bon encore une à trouver. »**_

Nous avions trouvé une réponse, plus qu'une et notre mission du jour était terminée. Nous nous levons et allons chercher de quoi manger, baies et poissons. Nous préparons le feu et mangeons dans le calme. Je me perds dans mes pensées. Al a retrouver son corps…quel bonheur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je soupire et Alphonse me regarde surpris.

_**« Ca ne va pas Ed ? »**_

_**« Hum ? Si, si…j'étais juste…perdu dans mes pensées… »**_

_**« …Tu pensais à Roy ? »**_

_**« Entre autres… »**_

_**« Il te manque ?**_ » me demande-t-il en commençant à nettoyer et ranger ce qui nous a servit d'ustensiles.

_**« Oui, beaucoup. Je suppose que Winry te manque aussi… »**_

_**« Oh oui !... »**_

De nouveau le silence qui nous frappe pendant que nous nous changeons et que nous nous installons dans le petit abri. Sur le dos, les bras repliés sous ma tête en guise de coussin, je cesse enfin de penser à Roy et à la façon dont je vais le déshabiller quand je vais le revoir et je tourne mon esprit vers l'énigme et la réponse qu'il nous reste à trouver.

_**« Si je dis une affirmation vraie, je serais mis à bouillir. »**_

_**« Si je dis quelque chose de faux, je serais rôtis. »**_ Continua Alphonse

_**« Il faudrait dire quelque chose qui le bloque. »**_

_**« Qui le fait tourner en rond. »**_

_**« Si je dis que je mens, il tourne en rond. »**_

_**« Et si tu dis un mensonge. »**_

_**« Tu seras rôti… »**_

_**« Donc si tu dis que tu mens… »**_

_**« Tu dis que tu seras rôti… »**_

_**« Or si tu dis vraie, tu seras bouilli, ce qui voudrait dire que tu as menti et donc que tu vas être bouilli or pour être bouilli, il faudrait dire vrai… »**_

_**« Houlà ! J'avais compris mai tu viens de m'embrouiller. »**_

_**« Ha, ha…n'empêche qu'on l'a notre deuxième réponse. »**_

_**« Oui. Bien joué petit frère. »**_

« _**Merci. »**_

_**« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je sens que demain va être une longue journée. »**_

_**« Oui. Bonne nuit. »**_

_**« Bonne nuit. »**_

**FIN POV EDWARD**

**POV AUTEUR**

Les deux frères s'installèrent confortablement et s'endorment en pensant à leurs conjoints respectifs. La nuit se passe calmement…du moins elle se fait sans cauchemars, pourtant l'un et l'autre sont très agités. Gémissements, sueurs, respiration rapide… Vous l'aurez compris, Al rêvait de Winry et Ed de Roy.

Au petit matin, avant même que les rayons du soleil transperce le ciel, Edward ouvre doucement les yeux esquisse un sourire en sentant sous sa tête un corps d'homme et sous sa main un ventre chaud se soulevant et se baissant au gré d'une respiration relativement rapide.

Ed ferme les yeux et relève la tête afin de chatouiller le cou de son homme comme celui-ci aimait tant. En entendant un gémissement encore étouffé par le sommeil.

Le blond sourit et commence à embrasser la peau de son amant alors que celui-ci caresse inconsciemment ses cheveux.

Il descend ses doigts sur la peau, jusqu'au bas ventre, se glissant sous l'élastique pour prendre le membre déjà dressé en main arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

La respiration haletante, les gémissements de plaisir, les caresses dans son dos…tout cela l'excitait terriblement mais pourtant quelque chose cloche…la texture de sa peau, son parfum, le goût qui traverse ses lèvres… mais il y a une autre chose encore, quelque chose qu'Ed ne peut pas oublier. Et alors que notre cher Fullmétal se remémore lentement la réalité des choses, notre autre Elric, lui, au bord du gouffre, se sent faillir sous les mains expertes du blond.

_**« Hum…Winry… »**_

Et là, arrêt sur image total. Sauf que le temps s'écoule toujours. Ed lève la tête en comprenant enfin. Al ouvre les yeux en gémissant et découvre sous ses yeux, les yeux d'or de son frère.

**GROS BLANC**

_**« AAAHHHH !!! »**_

_**« AAAHHH !!!**_ »

Tous deux hurlent et s'écartent l'un, l'autre d'un coup se fixant les yeux grands ouverts.

_**« … »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Ca ne s'est JAMAIS passé ! » **_s'exclame Edward.

_**« … Qu'est-ce qui ne s'est jamais passé ? » **_demande Al annonçant à Ed qu'il avait très bien compris le « marché ».

_**« …Rien. »**_

Un grand silence s'en suivit, ils vont se laver dans le ruisseau et bénissent le ciel qu'il soit glacé. Ils retournent à l'abri et s'habillent. Al stoppe toute activité et fixe Ed sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes l'aîné s'en rend compte et se tourne vers son frère.

_**« Quoi ? »**_

_**« Tu t'en es rendu compte avant que je prononce son nom, pas vrai ? »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »**_

_**« Tu as arrêté les baisers et ralentis le mouvement. »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Ed ? »**_

_**« Je trouvais que certaines choses clochaient… »**_

_**« Comme quoi ? »**_

_**« Le goût, le parfum, la texture de ta peau…totalement différents de celles de Roy…Et puis… »**_A l'évocation de ce détail, Ed se mit à pouffer de rire

_**« Quoi ? »**_

_**« Et bien, comment dire ? »**_

_**« Accouche Ed ! »**_

_**« Je dois avouer que tu es très bien loti pour ton âge au niveau de….tes bijoux… »**_

_**« … »**_ Al se met à rougir comme une pivoine, gêné, mais assez fier.

_**« Mais, Roy…c'est au moins quatre centimètres de plus. »**_

_**« OO »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Mais enfin je fais plus de 17…il…whoua ! »**_

_**« Ouai…comme tu dis… »**_

_**« Ed ? »**_

_**« Quoi ? »**_

_**« Tu es…euh….tu… »**_

Voyant la gêne de son cadet, Edward sourit.

_**« Jusqu'à présent je n'ai été que Uke. »**_

_**« Oh…ouille… »**_

_**« Oui. Les lendemains sont plutôt… »**_

_**« Douloureux. »**_

_**« Oui. Mais Roy a l'art et la manière de me faire oublier la douleur. »**_

_**« Comment ça ? »**_

Pour toute réponse, Ed se contente de sourire et de tirer la langue de façon très significative, ce qui fait rougir Alphonse.

Le silence se fait de nouveau tandis qu'il se préparent. Ils se rendent au bord de la plage et comme la veille ils commencent un combat en attendant leur maître.

Les coups sont déjà plus puissants que la veille, plus rapides aussi, si bien que lorsqu'Izumi arrive à bord de la petite barque, les deux frères sont trempés de sueur.

**FIN POV AUTEUR**.

**POV ED**

Alphonse a vite récupéré, il maîtrise bien son corps et puis…je crois qu'il est heureux, il rayonne. J'évite un coup, m'accroupis et lance ma jambe dans les siennes lui retirant tout équilibre. Il tombe sur les fesses, je me relève et l'immobilise au sol. Il a vite récupéré mais il manque encore de force et de vitesse, entre autres. Je ne me fais pas de soucis, ça viendra, cela s'acquière à force d'entrainement et de combat, cela dit, je le nargue tout de même d'un petit sourire moqueur. Je relâche ma prise en entendant mon maître arriver.

J'aide al à se relever et dès qu'elle pose le pied au sol, nous nous inclinons dans un salut respectueux. Elle nous toise de son sombre regard pourtant si affectueux.

_**« Salut les mioches ! »**_

_**« Bonjour maître. »**_ disons-nous d'une même voix.

_**« Bien. J'espère que vous avez bien fait travailler vos méninges ! Al sauve ta peau. Que dis-tu à l'ogre pour qu'il ne te mange pas ? »**_

_**« Je lui dis que je mens. » **_

_**« mmhh…Ingénieux. Il est vrai que l'Ogre ne saurait qu'elle sentence t'infliger dans un tel cas. Et toit Ed ? Tu cuis ou tu rejoins ton frère ? Que dis-tu au géant ? »**_

_**« Je lui dis que je vais être rôti. »**_

_**« Oh, oui…Bien bien. Vous êtes de bons stratèges mes petits. Alors…. » **_

Elle s'arrête…et nous on attend comme des…..ou, disons le franchement, comme des cons. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, buvant ses paroles. Elle nous regarde en haussant un sourcil puis éclate de rire.

«_** Hahaha !! Vous ressemblez à des poissons avec cet air ahuris ! »**_

Une goutte d'exaspération coule sur nos tempes. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre un fou rire et pour être franc…Je trouve ça effrayant…

Enfin bref, elle se calme et nous annonce qu'elle va rester ici plusieurs jours avec nous. L'entraînement va vraiment commencer. Et en effet, dès l'après-midi, nous commençons.

Echauffement, étirement, exercices basiques d'équilibre, de force, d'agilité, de rapidité et de stratégie.

Au soir, elle nous demande de la retrouver sur la plage. Elle observe le coucher du soleil, nous aussi, un peu en retrait. Elle se tourne vers nous et esquisse un sourire avant de lancer une attaque. Un long combat démarre. Elle commence à un niveau assez bas et augmente peu à peu afin d'évaluer le notre au mieux. La nuit est tombée mais la plage est parfaitement éclairée par les étoiles et la lune. Le combat ne s'essouffle pas, et pourtant nous, nous sommes bel et bien essoufflés.

Izumi m'attaque, je la contre. Une autre attaque, je l'évite et je la vois très nettement attaquer Al. Honnêtement, je pourrais l'arrêter sans difficulté, mais Al aussi doit participer au combat et je sais que par fierté il n'aimerait pas que je stop cette attaque qui lui est destinée. Oui, sauf qu'il n'a pas le temps de réagir et Izumi le projette à terre. On a perdu.

Elle soupire et nous fait remarquer quelques défauts, vitesse, puissance, précision…elle s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais s'arrête et finalement s'éloigne. Elle dort dans l'abri qu'elle nous a fait construire et nous on s'endort sur la plage.

Le lendemain, elle nous fait construire un autre abri pour nous et elle nous aide même un peu. Le soir venu, elle relance un combat. Nous deux contre elle. Là encore, pour le même coup, Al se retrouve à terre. Elle soupire un peu et nous ordonne d'aller nous coucher.

La journée suivante est consacrée à l'équilibre, le soir au combat. Ca devient comme un rituel. Chaque jour on travaille quelque chose de particulier, agilité, force, stratégie, rapidité…et tous les soirs on se bat et à chaque fois, je vois un coup qui met Al à terre, des fois, c'est l'inverse.

Ca fait déjà deux semaines que nous travaillons ainsi. Les combats du soir sont beaucoup plus rapide et technique mais bien que le niveau augmente, maître Izumi semble de plus en plus exaspérée.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons beaucoup travaillé sur l'équilibre et nous combattons depuis un long moment déjà. Notre maître met mon frère à terre et comme à chaque fois, j'ai largement le temps de l'arrêter mais je sais qu'il ne eut pas que j'empêche un tel coup. Mais ce soir, cette défaite faire rugir Izumi.

« _**Mais quelle bande d'idiots vous faites ! Vous êtes frères ! Vous êtes liés alors exploitez ce lien ! La plupart des équipe mettent des années à pouvoir créer un tel lien, qui chez vous est inné ! Mettez votre amour propre et celui de l'autre de côté et battez vous pour gagner ! Vous êtes une équipe alors battez-vous en équipe nom de nom ! la fierté ça ne sert à rien quand on est mort espèces d'imbéciles ! »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Allez ! On reprend ! »**_

Oui, en effet, on reprend. Le combat commence directement à un niveau assez élevé. Tout en combattant, je ressasse les dernières paroles du maître. Oublier notre fierté…tout ce qui compte c'est de vivre encore. C''est ce que j'ai compris…je crois que j'ai compris de quoi elle parle. Vu la tête d'Alphonse, lui n'a pas déchiffré ses paroles. Ca y est, ça commence. Izumi attaque Al, il l'évite, elle m'attaque, je la contre, elle m'attaque à nouveau, je l'évite et elle lance cette fameuse attaque sur Al. Je la vois et cette fois-ci je l'intercepte. Al affiche un regard vexé mais comprend une seconde après les paroles d'Izumi. Nous devons rester en vie. Donc, on ne doit pas s'occuper de ce que va penser l'autre ou de sa fierté. La seule chose qui compte c'est d'être en vie à la fin du combat. Après presque vingt minutes, durant lesquelles nous appliquons ce principe, le combat se termine. Nous allons nous rincer à la rivière puis nous allons nous coucher.

Pendant plus de deux semaines, nous continuons notre entrainement. Chaque jour un thème, chaque soir un combat. Notre niveau a considérablement augmenté, ce séjour est vraiment efficace. Al s'est surpassé. Il est incroyablement rapide et son esprit est bien plus affuté que le mien. Je me défends plutôt bien sur ce terrain, mais il a toujours était plus réfléchi, et moi plus impulsif. En revanche, j'ai plus de force et d'agilité que lui.

Au final, ça fait maintenant, presque deux mois qu'on est sur l'île. On vient de passer deux semaines à raconter tout ce qui nous est arrivé à maître Izumi, dans les moindres détails. Elle est très ennuyée par l'histoire des homonculus. [nda 1]

Elle semble vraiment mal à l'aise et sa main est crispée sur son ventre. Je dois avouer que ce comportement m'intrigue, mais lorsqu'elle nous dit d'aller nous laver, j'obéis. Nous nous installons pour dormir, chose qu'Al ne tarde pas à faire. Moi, je n'y arrive pas. En ce moment je me pose pas mal de questions, trop sans doute… je décide finalement d'aller réfléchir au frai, je sort donc de l'abri et je vais m'allonger sur le sable, juste assez près de la mer pour que l'eau recouvre mes jambes lors des remous.

Après quelques longues minutes, j'entends le sable crisser sous les pas à la fois puissant et gracieux de mon maître. Elle s'arrête à côté de moi, debout, face à la mer, le nez levé vers la lune. Pendant quelques minutes elle ne dit rien, puis elle me regarde et me demande si elle peut s'assoir là. Evidemment j'accepte, hochant la tête pour lui donner mon accord. Elle s'exécute mais je ne me redresse pas encore. Nous écoutons les vagues puis elle se décide à parler. Elle me demande ce qui me trotte dans la tête…ce qui ne va pas en fait. Je reste silencieux une seconde puis je me redresse en soupirant. Je réfléchis à comment formuler mes pensées.

_**« Ed ? »**_

_**« Je me pose des questions… »**_

_**« J'avais bien compris. »**_

_**« … »**_ Je souris.

_**« Sur quoi tu te poses des questions ? »**_

_**« Sur le futur. »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« En fait, je me demande ce que je vais faire quand j'aurais détruit les homonculus. »**_

_**« Oh… »**_

_**« Mon but premier, c'était de retrouver le corps d'Alphonse. »**_

_**« Et le tiens ! »**_

_**« E, fait, je n'y accorde pas vraiment d'importance. Je me suis fait à mes automails, et…mes automails m'ont fait…Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais je crois qu'à présent, c'est une partie de moi…Enfin on m'offre de retrouver mes membres sans conditions je ne dis pas non, mais je ne vais pas me lancer dans une quêtes à leur recherche… »**_

_**« Je comprends ».**_

_**« …Aujourd'hui, je dois courir après ces créatures…Mais après ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire après ? »**_

_**« …Pourquoi pas vivre ? »**_

_**« vVvre ??? »**_

_**« Oui, vivre. Tu vas vivre. Et crois moi c'est déjà bien assez dur comme ça. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir d'ultimes ennemis pour cela. »**_

_**« Je n'aurais peut être pas d'ennemis, c'est vrai…Mais je n'aurais pas de but non plus…. »**_

_**« Peut être que si. Il sera juste plus vague et accessible sur la longue durée. »**_

_**« Comment ça ? »**_

_**« Si ce Mustang qui te commande est un homme véritablement honnête et qu'il parvient au pouvoir, alors toi, tu seras vraiment utile au peuple, non ? »**_

_**« …Oui… »**_Oui, continuer de travailler avec Roy, ça peut être sympa…

Un nouveau silence. Je me sens bien mieux maintenant. Je regarde Izumi et repense à tout à l'heure.

« _**Quoi ? »**_ Ah, je la fixais sans doute un peu trop.

_**« Tout à l'heure…quand nous parlions des homoculus… » **_Je la vois baisser la tête

_**« Je… »**_

_**« Maître, vous savez quelque chose sur eux ? »**_

_**« En fait…je sais peut être quelque chose sur l'un d'eux. »**_

_**« L'un d'eux…est-ce que….Maître, avez-vous déjà tenté une transmutation humaine ? »**_

_**« … »**_

Elle. Alors c'est ça. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle nous en voulait tant lorsqu'elle a appris notre erreur. En fait, c'est à elle qu'elle en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réussit à nous empêcher de faire cette erreur.

_**« Maître… »**_

_**« Edward… »**_

Nous avons parlé en même temps. Nous nous regardons, puis d'un signe de tête je l'encourage à commencer. Elle réfléchit aux mots qu'elle doit utiliser.

Lorsqu'enfin elle s'apprête à prendre la parole, nous entendons un bruit dans les buissons. En alerte, nous nous levons et allons voir. Nous nous approchons doucement quand subitement une forme sombre, plutôt petite, en surgit et se met à courir vers moi pour m'attaquer. Evidement je contre et en deux temps, trois mouvements, je l'immobilise. Son visage est éclairé par la lune. Izumi cri…

[nda 1 : j'ai basé beaucoup de choses sur le manga papier, notamment le handicap d'Havoc. Mais j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre l'origine des homonculus dans le manga papier, j'avoue préférer celle de l'anime. Je vais donc faire, un petit mix personnel entre papier et manga, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas^^]

(moi) et voilà…

(Roy) Ah ouai…

(moi) quoi ?

(Roy) Il se passe vraiment pas grand-chose…

(Moi) snif…

(Hugues) je suis pas sûr que Ed et Al soit du même avis…

(Ed/Al) Horrifié et épuisé…

(Moi) ca ne va pas ?

(Izumi) je pense que c'est de ma faute s'ils sont si fatiqués…

(Al/Ed) …

(Hugues) Oui, tu n'y vas pas de main morte…

(Moi) Mais pourquoi cet air …horrifié

(Al) Tu…tu nous a fait…enfin tu…

(Ed) Je ne peux pas avoir br…avoir fait ça à Al…

(Moi) Ca quoi ?

(Ed)…n'ose pas parler fait un léger geste de la main…

(Moi) Oh…oui…désolé….

(Hugues) Bon et bien…

(Moi) je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous amener une suite plus rapidement cette fois-ci. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plus.

(Al) A la prochaine !!

(Winry) Laissez des commentaires, c'est là juste en dessous, merci^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Pas ****« ****Loin**** »**** mais ****« ****Avec**** »**** moi****…**

**RAR : **

**sabine 02 : **J'ai été longue, presque un an...- - ' en tout cas merci de tes reviews...j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi

**Nampo :** Nyah, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre...j'ai été vraiment lente, mais tu sais ce que c'est, on a beaucoup de boulot cette année, ne? enfin bref, j'espère qu'il te plaira...

**Bananemask **: Ha, ha...ne j'ai été longue (oui je sais je répète, mais quand je vois la date à laquelle ont été posté les reviews, je m'en rends encore plus compte...) enfin, je csuis contente d'avoir des compliments sur ma façon d'écrire!!!j'espère que tu trouveras toujours cela agréable ...

bonne lecture

**(Moi) **Ohayo Mina…Gomen nasai !!!!!Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour cette super méga longue absence…Je suis vraiment impardonnable. Mais sachez que j'ai beaucoup pensez à vous et que même si le temps m'a énormément manqué cette année, j'ai réussi à tenir le coup en me disant qu'une fois tout ça passé je pourrais de nouveau écrire et avoir vos reviews.^^

**(Edward)** c'est facile de s'excuser à chaque fois, mais là tu vas encore nous faire le coup de l'attente ?!

**(Moi)** Non, non !!! J'ai pris plus de temps qu'il ne m'aurait fallut pour écrire un chapitre…

**(Ed)** A parce qu'en plus tu prends ton temps…tranquille pépère…

**(Moi)**Non c'est pas ça,. Je vous prie de m'excuser cher lecteur mais j'ai choisi de vous faire attendre plus longtemps pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps…

**(Winry**) J'ai pas compris…

**(Moi)** C'est pas grave pouffi…

(**Winry)** POUFFIE ?!

**(Moi)**Winry calme toi, ne me tape pas c'est une réplique de banal fantasay…désolée…

**(Ed)** Bon et ça veut dire quoi au juste ce truc d'attendre pour pas attendre ?!

**(Moi)** bah j'ai pris un peu d'avance…ca devrait me laisser le temps d'écrire afin de poster un chapitre par mois…en tout cas pour l'instant…

**(Ed)** Ok, ok,…bon est-ce qu'on peut commencer parce que moi je suis toujours en train de m'évertuer à immobiliser ce sale môme…

**(Moi)** Oui, oui, euh…

**(hugues)** Les persos ne sont pas à elle

**(Moi)** Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnn…je te déteste maes....

**(Hugues)** c'est partit !!!

**Chapitre 12****: L'enfant d'Izumi**

**POV auteur**

Deux mois ont passés depuis l'arrivée des frère Elric sur l'île de Yokk. L'entraînement est digne d'Izumi Curtis et les deux blonds progressent assez vite. Mais un soir, alors qu'Izumi s'apprête à dévoiler son terrible secret à Edward, une ombre en furie sort de la forêt et les attaque…De qui ou de quoi s'agit-il ? Quel est le secret qu'Izumi à tant de mal à confier ? Edward qui vient de neutraliser l'assaillant, ne devrait pas tarder à le savoir…

**Fin POV auteur**

**POV Edward**

Le petit démon est neutralisé et Izumi…immobile…l'inconnu n'est pas très grand, en fait il a la taille d'un garçon de dix ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs ne sont pas coiffés, ce qui prouve qu'il a sans doute vécu une bonne partie de sa vie ici. Il a de grands yeux sombres et une peau très claire. Il grogne pour manifester son mécontentement, il n'aime pas trop sa position, chose que je peux comprendre.

Des pas précipités, étouffés par le sable…Alphonse arrive visiblement inquiet.

_**-« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est-ce… ? »**_ nous demande-t-il

_**-« Il s'est jeté sur nous…Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est… »**_

Je me tourne alors vers Izumi qui ne bouge toujours pas. Al le remarque sans peine et décide de prendre la parole tandis que moi je m'évertue à garder le môme immobile.

_**-« Maître Izumi ? »**_ tente-t-il

_**-« Maître… ? »**_ répétai-je hésitant

_**-« Maître ! » **_

Cette fois-ci nous avons parlé ensemble, d'une voix plus tranchée, mais cela a eu le mérite de la faire réagir puisqu'elle lève la tête et ferme enfin la bouche.

_**-« Maître que se passe-t-il ? »**_ demande Al de sa voix naturellement apaisante.

_**-« … »**_

Aucune réponse. Izumi baisse de nouveau les yeux mais ne reste pas immobile cette fois-ci. Elle s'agenouille devant le petit démon et le regarde avec des yeux doux débordant de nostalgie.

_**-« Calme-toi. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Non allons t'emmener là-bas. Tu vas pouvoir dormir, d'accord ? »**_

Elle lui montre son abri puis le regarde. Après une longue hésitation, le garçon acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et Curtis me fait signe de le lâcher. Je m'exécute et elle l'emmène jusqu'à l'abri.

Après un quart d'heure environ, elle ressort. Elle avance dans notre direction mais ne s'arrête pas à notre niveau. En fait, elle va jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Après un regard, Al et moi décidons de la rejoindre. Nous nous asseyons tous, elle réfléchit, nous aussi. Nous nous demandons par quelque question nous devons commencer.

Finalement, je décide de rompre ce silence pesant.

_**-« Maître Izumi… »**_

_**-« … »**_

_**-« Vous savez qui il est n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**-« … »**_ Elle porte sa main à son ventre et se mord la lèvre.

_**-« Maître… »**_ Insistai-je

_**-« C'est…il est mon…mon bébé… »**_

Un gros silence suit cette révélation, même si, je dois bien l'avouer, je m'en doutais un peu.

_**-« Votre… »**_

_**-« Bébé…oui… »**_

Un nouveau silence. Al ne s'y attendait pas, moi c'est un autre fait qui m'inquiète.

_**-« C'est pour lui n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**-« … »**_ elle me regarde étonnée.

_**-« C'est pour lui que vous avez fait appelle à la porte ? »**_

_**-« … Hai. »**_ Répond-t-elle sous les yeux écarquillés de mon petit frère

Un nouveau silence mais il ne dure pas longtemps brisé par Al.

_**-« Vous voulez dire que c'est un… »**_

_**-« Un homonculus… »**_ dis-je alors que mon maître, elle, resserre ses doigts sur son haut et baisse les yeux.

_**-« Ce n'est pas…peut être que… »**_ tente-t-elle

_**-« Si… »**_tranchai-je _**« Il porte l'ouroboros …sur la plante du pied…je l'ai vue en évitant un coup… »**_

Un nouveau silence pesant.

_**-« Maître, pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ? » **_Je suis un peu étonné car c'est bel et bien Alphonse qui vient de poser cette question. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas posé, sans doute m'en serai-je chargé…

Elle reste silencieuse encore quelques instants puis finalement prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

_**-« Il y a quelques années…un petit peu plus de dix ans en fait, je suis tombée enceinte. Mon mari et moi étions extrêmement heureux et…Je…J'avais l'impression de réaliser un rêve…Mais mon…Bébé…Il…Il était mort né…J'étais si en colère…Je ne comprenais pas…Alors j'ai tenté…J'ai essayé d'enfreindre les lois et j'ai tenté une transmutation humaine. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Mon bébé était…Et moi…Je… »**_

_**-« Navré de vous demander cela mais…Que…Quel fut votre…Sacrifice… ? »**_ demande Al que je sens inquiet pour le maître. Après tout, son corps lui avait été enlevé et moi un membre pour maman, alors je suis moi aussi inquiet de ce qu'a subit Izumi.

_**-« La moitié de mes organes. Tout ce qui se situe dans cette partie de mon corps. Le reste à été transmuté par la porte de façon à ce que je puisse vivre quand même… » **_

Elle nous montre son ventre, cela parait à peine croyable qu'elle ait pu survivre malgré un tel sacrifice…mais Al était bien une âme dans une armure…je me dis qu'en fait, rien n'est impossible…

Une autre question me vient à l'esprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me semble important…

_**-« Maître ? »**_ osai-je avec hésitation

_**-« Oui ? »**_

_**-« Qu'avez-vous fait de…Du bébé…Après la transmutation ? » **_Je me sens mal pour elle, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est capital que je le sache.

_**-« Je l'ai remis à la porte… »**_ dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de comprendre.

Le silence s'installe, plus longtemps qu'au paravent. Le petit est un homonculus…mais il n'a pas l'air d'être une véritable menace. Il n'a, jusqu'à maintenant, agit que comme un enfant qui a grandit seul sur une île déserte et non comme un taré sanguinaire…

_**-« Allons nous coucher…La nuit porte conseil. »**_ propose enfin mon cher petit frère.

_**-« Oui, tu as raison Alphonse. Je me charge de veiller sur l'enfant, vous reposez-vous, un dur entrainement vous attend encore demain. Et pas de discussion. »**_

_**-« Oui, maître. »**_ répondons-nous avant de nous exécuter.

La nuit passe lentement et Morphée ne semble pas vouloir de moi cette nuit, même si je parvint à reposer mon corps et mon esprit assez longtemps, je pense que ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une bonne nuit de sommeil…Mais bon…

Je me réveille doucement. Ou plutôt, j'émerge de mon état de léthargie étrange…je me lève sans bruit laissant Al profiter encore un peu d'un sommeil bien mérité, et je vais jusqu'au ruisseau pour me laver. Je retourne au camp, j'évite de trop penser et me contente de gestes instinctifs et habituels. Je prépare le petit déjeuner et mon esprit émerge peu à peu.

Maître Izumi sors de son abri. Visiblement le petit monstre dort encore. Peu après c'est Alphonse que nous rejoint.

_**-« Professeur ? »**_ tente-t-il après avoir engloutit une partie de son repas en silence.

_**-« …Oui ? »**_

_**-« Qu'allons nous faire… ? »**_

_**-« Je pense que nous allons faire une pause ce matin. Il faudrait que nous réussissions à en savoir plus sur lui. »**_ commence-t-elle en regardant vers sa couchette. _**« Nous allons commencer par lui faire prendre un bain et le nourrir, ensuite nous verrons s'il sait parler et ce qu'il peut nous dire…Ce dont il se souvient, ce qu'il a vécut depuis que je… »**_

Je ne sais pas si elle a le courage de finir sa phrase mais en tout cas elle n'en a pas l'occasion, interrompue par des cris de terreur qui provienne de l'abri de maître Curtis…l'enfant…

**Fin POV Edward**

**POV auteur**

Un homonculus ? Créé par Izumi Curtis ? Voilà une nouvelle surprenante…Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce jeune homonculus crie-t-il ? Est-il véritablement inoffensif ? Que vont-ils faire de ce jeune garçon s'il est inoffensif ? Et s'il ne l'est pas ?

**Fin POV auteur**

**(moi)** Tadaaa !

**(Ed)…**pas beaucoup d'action dis moi…

**(Al)** mais beaucoup de révélations…

**(Ed)** Ouai mais pas beaucoup d'actions, moi à la fin du dernier chapitre je m'attendais à un gros combat

(**Moi)** Bah y en a pas

**(Ed)** OUai mais…

(**Hugues)** bah si tu veux on dois pouvoir caser une nouvelle petite scène…coquine avec Al…

**(Al & Ed)** Beurk

**(Moi)** Merci Hugues

(**Hugues)** A ton service

**(Roy)** Euh…quand est-ce que je reviens dans l'histoire ?

**(Moi)** Euh dans trois…quatre…euh quelques chapitres…

**(Roy)** ouinnnnn

**(Ed)** *va cajoler son homme*

**(Moi)** mouai…bon euh une review ? S'il vous plaîiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt......(nan nan je vous jure ça mord pas^^)le prochain chapitre paraîtra dans un mois ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Pas ****« ****Loin**** »**** mais ****« ****Avec**** »**** moi****…**

**RAR : **

Sabine02 : merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire. j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant...les derniers chapitre, celui-là et le prochain sont un peu mou et j'en suis désolé, mais l'action devrait reprendre après.

(moi) Salut tout le monde !!! désolé, j'ai été un peu prise ces temps-ci, j'ai un peu de retard dans la publication^^

(Ed)…

(Moi) Quoi ?

(Ed) t'es pas censée être en vacances ?

(Moi) Fais mes devoirs à ma place et je serais en vacances na…

(Ed) Na quoi ? T'allais dire « nabot » ?!

(Moi) Nan c'est pas du tout ça…

(Hugues) il n'y a que la vérité qui face …

(Ed) Je suis pas PETIT !!!

(moi) euh les persos sont pas à moi et euh…bonne lecture^^

**Chapitre 13****: Kogari**

POV Auteur

Ed et Alphonse tente tant bien que mal de survivre à l'entraînement de leur maître. Pendant celui-ci, ils font la rencontre d'un être un peu étrange…un homonculus…qui se trouve être l'enfant mort-né d'Izumi Curtis…alors que les deux frères et leur maître se questionnent sur ce qu'ils vont faire de l'enfant, un cri affolé s'élève de la tête où dort le jeune garçon.

Fin POV auteur

POV ED

Nous nous précipitons à l'intérieur et découvrons une chose bien étrange…il a fait une transmutation…c'est une chose en soi qui devrait être impossible puisqu'il est un homonculus…mais il a autre chose, quelque chose d'encore plus impressionnant…il a transmuté la couverture avec son corps…

Al et moi restons sans voix, Izumi, elle, bien que tout aussi surprise, parvint à réagir de façon plus construite. Elle s'approche de lui et lui parle avec des mots doux, lui demandant de se calmer et de ne pas avoir peur. Doucement mais surement il se met à l'écouter et la transmutation est annulée.

Elle le serre dans ses bras et lui explique que nous allons lui donner un bain. Il accepte, un peu à contre cœur je crois.

Nous l'emmenons au ruisseau et le lavons avons douceur et précaution, comme si l'on nettoyait la peau d'un bébé.

Maître Izumi et al peuvent ainsi observer la marque de l'ouroboros que j'ai aperçut hier. Quant' à moi, je remarque autre chose …Le jeune garçon possède deux énormes cicatrices. L'une au niveau du haut de sa cuisse gauche et l'autre à son épaule droite.

Al et moi lui prêtons des vêtements et Izumi essaye, tant bien que mal, de démêler ses cheveux. Mais après à peu près une heure et demie, l'enfant semble déjà plus…civilisé.

Nous allons tous nous assoir sur la plage et jusqu'à midi nous tentons de lui « soutirer quelques informations ». Nous n'apprenons pas grand-chose…en fait, nous passons plus de temps à lui apprendre la signification des mots qu'à apprendre des choses de lui…

C'est bientôt l'heure du repas. Je vais pêcher quelques poissons, Al va cueillir des fruits et maître Izumi s'occupe du petit monstre.

Nous préparons le repas sous le regard curieux de l'enfant et commençons finalement à manger.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant l'enfant qui hésite à prendre à manger, je tends une assiette de baie.

_**« Vas-y, prends-en…euh… »**_

Je me tourne vers Izumi. Nous nous rendons compte que nous ne savons pas son nom.

Al se penche.

_**« Comment tu t'appelles ? »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Moi, c'est Alphonse. Lui c'est Edward, et là c'est Izumi. Et toi ? »**_ demande-t-il en nous désignant tour à tour.

Le garçon nous regarde intrigué, Al répète doucement pour qu'il comprenne bien ce que nous voulons savoir et après une petite hésitation l'enfant baisse la tête d'un air triste.

_**« Tu ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles ? »**_demande Al

Il ne dit toujours rien mais secoue la tête dans une réponse négative.

Un silence tombe, silence que je décide d'interrompre.

_**« Comment souhaitiez vous l'appeler maître ? »**_ demandai-je à Izumi.

_**« Kogari »**_

_**« Tu aimes ce prénom ? »**_ demande Al à l'enfant qui acquiesce.

_**« Ok, dans ce cas, désormais nous t'appellerons Kogari. **_» annonçai-je en souriant.

Nous finissons de manger tranquillement. Durant l'après midi nous construisons un abri pour Kogari puis Al et moi nous entrainons. Le soir arrive bien vite et nous nous couchons tôt.

Fin POV ED

POV auteur

L'enfant ne sait pas qui il est, il ne sait presque rien en fait…mais il semble aimer la vie que lui offrent les frères Elric et leur maître. Il aime bien son nom et apprend à vivre petit à petit. Il agit avec Izumi comme un enfant le ferait avec sa mère. Peut être est-ce une bonne chose, peut être pas. Edward veut y croire mais Al et lui ne peuvent s'empêcher de se méfier…car après tout il s'agit d'un homonculus. De plus Edward se pose de nombreuses questions notamment à propos de ce bras et de cette jambe…et de son histoire…

Il a souvent des moments de doutes, d'hésitations et il ne cesse de penser à Roy. Si bien, qu'il finit un matin par se retrouver dans une position bien embarrassante.

FIN POV Auteur

POV Ed

Roy me manque tant. Ca m'obsède presque…non, ça m'obsède…j'ai envie de le sentir contre moi…sa peau ses lèvres, son souffle. J'ouvre les yeux, il fait encore nuit. Je soupire doucement et me lève. Je sors discrètement de la couche et m'éloigne. Je vais me caler dans un coin tranquille près du ruisseau. Je m'allonge sur le sol, profitant de l'air frai. Je plonge mon regard dans le ciel étoilé et de nouveau, Roy vient envahir mon esprit. Ses cheveux d'ébène, ses yeux d'onyx, ses lèvres si douces, sa langue…kami-sama...sa langue…quand il m'embrasse…quand il mordille mon cou…et qu'il lèche mon torse…mes tétons qu'il pince…ah…je commence à me caresser, imaginant que mes mains sont celles de Roy. Mmmhhh…je pince mes tétons et caresse mon torse…Roy…tu me manque tant…je descends un peu et commence à me caresser l'entre jambe…imaginant toujours que c'est la main de Roy…

_**« Oui…mmhhh… »**_

Je déboutonne mon jean et glisse ma main dedans allant prendre mon membre déjà raide. Je commence à me masturber en gémissant et en bougeant…mes doigts s'activent sur ce bâton de chaire bien raide. Roy…j'aimerais tant que ce soient tes doigts qui me caressent…Roy…

_**« Roy…mmhhh… »**_

_**« Edward ? »**_

Je me redresse subitement. Ok…là, je suis vraiment dans la mer//…c'est une situation extrêmement embarrassante.

_**« Kogari… »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**_

_**« Je…C'est un peu…Compliqué… »**_

_**« Kogari ?! » **_ah, ça c'est la voix de mon petit frère…qui ne tarde pas à se montrer…

_**« Ah tu es là…Qu'est-ce …Oh… »**_ dit-il en me voyant…je vois un sourire étirer ses lèvres…Al arrête de te foutre de ma tronche…

_**« …Tu veux pas m'aider à lui expliquer ? »**_ lui demandai-je avec un regard suppliant.

_**« Tu rigoles ?! J'ai trop envi de voir comment tu vas lui expliquer ça… »**_

_**« Espèce de faux frère… »**_

_**« Hehehe… »**_

Je regarde Kogari et je bloque, je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui expliquer ça….J'entend un soupir.

_**« Haaa…Je n'ai pas le choix je crois…Si Izumi apprend qu'il a vu ça, je vais surement payer aussi…. »**_ Il s'approche de Kogari. – _**« Tu es un garçon…Et comme tout les garçons un jour tu auras des envies…certaines de ces envies feront réagir ton corps et il te faudra te soulager. Mais ça tu le verras par toi-même plus tard, d'accord ? »**_

_**« …Ha…Hai… »**_

_**« Le jour où ça arrive, si tu as besoin de conseil, viens nous voir, ok ? »**_

_**« Hai…. »**_ répond-t-il avec un sourire innocent

_**« Aller, viens…Retournons sur la plage. »**_

_**« Hai… »**_

Il disparaisse et moi je me rallonge en soupirant. On a vraiment frôlé la catastrophe… Je me lave et je retourne à la plage. Une nouvelle journée commence…une journée qui sera faite d'entrainement, de chasse, de cueillette et d'apprentissage pour Kogari… Kami-sama je vous en prie, faite qu'il ne dise rien…si Izumi apprend ça je suis mort…

Fin POV Ed

POV Auteur

Le séjour sur l'île promet d'être riche en émotions avec ce jeune homme. Ed et Al n'ont pas encore finit leur entraînement…et l'enfant semble apprendre assez vite…mais il s'agit tout de même d'un homonculus…alors la question persiste…restera-t-il de leur côté ?

Fin POV Auteur

(Ed) Oo

(Kogari) Ed comment ça s'appelle ce que tu faisais ?

(Ed) heu….je…heu

(Hugues) pfffouahahahaha !!!

(Ed) arrêtes de te fiches de moi !

(Moi) désolé il ne se passe pas grand-chose…

(Izumi)….Eeeedddd ?

(Ed)euh…ouiii ?

(Moi) Ed….cours…

(Ed)Quoi ?

(Moi et Al) cours !

(Ed) Non maître Izumi !!!s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas !

(Moi) laissez des reviews siouplait et à dans un mois


End file.
